Kitsune of Gakuen:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto finds himself at a school of monsters. It soon involves into a possible war between human and monsters and that everything isn't what it appears to be. Though balancing a certain group of female monsters and this conflict might be more than Naruto can bear alone. Image by MandyUzumaki1. NO LONGER PART OF THE UNLEASHED SERIES.NarutoxHarem.
1. Kitsune to Vampire

The Kitsune of Gakuen: Unleashed

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00

Author's Note

0

Romez has given me permission to use several of his themes for my story. If you want an order for my series check my Profile. THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER 1. And yes things will be vastly different in comparison to the old version so don't just ignore this and think you'll be able to follow what's going on.

000000

Story Start

0000000000

The early morning air gently breezed against his skin as he took in his surroundings. It would be his first day at Youkai Academy a school for monsters. Was it convenient that Kitsune were among the most feared monster in this world? He didn't know or really care for all that matter.

Looking down at his uniform Naruto wondered who chose the design or color? Picking up his duffel bag he exited out the bus and began walking down the dirt path. He stopped to look around the area taking in the serene and peacefulness of it all. That was soon interrupted when he heard a feminine scream. Before he could even turn a Bike collided into him, sending him and the figure that was riding it to earth.

It didn't hurt him really hurt him so to say, but it didn't say that it didn't piss him off. He then noticed a weight on his chest. There, with her resting on his chest, was a girl around his age long pin hair flowing down her back. She had deep green eyes and wore a green of an eye-sore blazer over a white blouse with a plaid skirt that parted enough to show her undergarments which only serve to make her look all the more arousing. Around her neck was a rosary with a red jewel in the center of it.

The pink haired girl pushed herself up while shaking her head. She just had to get dizzy and bump into someone. What were the chances of gaining a new friend now? She was in a hurry to meet him, but she got dizzy and the results were her crashing into him. She felt the ground some only to find it warm and soft. Last time she checked, the ground around Yokai Academy was cold and hard. She aloud her gaze to travel to the ground only to find that she was touching a body. A rather nice body if she had to admit. She traveled the body up to find the head of it only to blush furiously at the sight. The body she was on top of was a blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks and with dazzling cerulean eyes.

''Well hello there cutie...now why can't more girls be like you and be forward with what they want?'' He asked her in a deep seductive tone. He like teasing young girls as they were always so innocent.

The poor vampire jumped off him so fast, sputtering out apologies like mad.

Naruto shook his head, trying to wave the girl down. "It's okay, look I'm fine," he told her. The blond tried to get up, only to find a slim, slender hand in front of his face. He traveled the hand upwards and smiled at the pink haired girl. The girl was offering him a hand up. He smiled and took it before hefting himself up. He dusted his pants and clothes before looking at the pink haired girl. "Thanks for the help up."

"Oh, I am sorry," she said. "I'm anemic; I get a little dizzy sometimes.'' she explained with a faint look marring her beautiful features.

Naruto smiled kindly at her, trying "It's okay I understand! We all have our little conditions that tend to affect us.''

The pink haired girl smiled at him before looking on the blond's cheek. There was a slight cut with some blood oozing out of it slightly. "Oh, you're bleeding!" she softly exclaimed as her eyes trained upon his cut with a faint, longing if not hungry look.

Naruto looked at her funny before bringing his hand to his neck and wiping away some of the blood and inspecting it. "Huh, I guess I am.I?" he smiled back at the pink haired girl before dropping before dropping his hand to his side. The girl then suddenly fell over slightly, in fact on top of him causing the blond to chuckle slightly, enjoying the warmth of her form.

Despite being smeared slightly by the stranger's hand the pink haired girl found the crimson liquid looked scent of blood became overpowering and her need to feed awoke. The girl's green eyes flared and slitted for a moment as she went and licked the blood from the blond's neck.

Pure ecstasy flooded her blood was beyond like anything she tasted. The richness and texture was hard to describe. It was abundant and lively what one would expect from human blood, but powerful and unbelievably addicted. ''You know Vampire-chan, I also have a taste for a certain something,'' He said as his hand slid down her back giving her pert behind a squeeze. Moka jumped up with a shriek and blushed feverishly. ''What's wrong? A second ago you had me pinned.'' he teased her as he softly massaged where her fangs pierced his neck.

''Gomen...it was just your blood...I couldn't help myself.'' she answered, her cheeks still a faint pink.

The blond chuckle. ''I apologize for being fresh then. I thought you were interested in a bit of something else. The name is Uzumaki Naruto. I actually have several names you can consider a last name, but I feel like the original one is best suited for now.''

''So...you don't hate Vampires? Right?'' She asked hopefully, gauging his reaction to see if he would be truthful to her.

''No I don't, in fact I was very much involved with one before we separated. I had somewhere to go and by the time I got back she was gone.''

''Oh...how sad. What kind of monster are you?'' she asked, curious about what this mysterious man was.

''Me...we'll I'm a Kitsune.'' He said holding out his hand as he let his fox ears and nine tails show himself. It was the demonic form he was the most comfortable in along with bearing nine tails.

Moka looked at him with wide eyes. Here was a kitsune, a legendary breed of monster that was said to almost be extinct. They were said to be powerful masters of a certain type of fired named after them. There were many legends and stories about them being tricksters, most being women. Her mind finally clicked before she pounced on the blond almost dropping him to the ground. She was scratching his ears, making the blond purr heavily and loudly. She smiled at his purr before squealing. "KKKAAAWWWAAAIII!"

When she was finally able to pry herself from him Naruto put back up the illusion and started to walk along side of her. She was walking her bike, making sure that she was by his side and not he bike. "I never got to introduce myself did I? My name is Moka."

Naruto froze when he heard that name. ''M-Moka?'' he echoed back, startled as the name triggered something in the deep aspect of his mind.

As the name came to him a flash, a vision of the past. The woman before him was in all aspects beautiful. She seemed eighteen to twenty years old, but her expression and figure made her seem older. Bright, silver locks ran down to her lower back, and her own Vampire eyes stared into Naruto's one eye. She wore simple white blouse and beige skirt, that seductively ended only to her upper thigh. Somehow or some way he found herself fighting her.

''Moka…is your last name…Akashiya?'' He asked her names eyes in surprise.

''How did you know?'' She asked him curiously.

_It couldn't be…it just couldn't be._ He thought as he reached up to his neck and his mind drifted back to a memory of the past.

Morning came and he woke up to see much to his shock that the cold-hearted and cruel yes seductive vampire on his chest. One minute they were fighting and now they were in this compromising position. That was a little over six months ago if he was remembering right. Her eyes had light red outlines, like she had been previously crying all night. The boy also noticed one other thing. His shirt was...missing?

When he saw Moka begin to stir, he gently rubbed her smooth hair. _'Man am I getting my ass kicked when she wakes up.'_ He once again looked down and saw that Moka had been inching her way towards him.

"Moka?" He quietly said. No response she just kept getting closer, causing Naruto to feel uncomfortable. "M-Moka.."

"Mmm, smells good..." She started sniffing his chest. That's when he noticed blood was leaking out of his chest. Four long cut like incisions were on his chest. He remembered they were sparring and he figured that's why he was in the position he was now. That she was most likely worried about him.

It was like a trance as she sniffed him then poke her tongue out as she trailed her tongue upwards across his torso until she was up to his face.

Naruto's eyes shot open before he realized she had driven her fangs into the flesh of his neck, sucking his blood out. But it was more than just that, he could feel that her fangs were digging into poking into the flesh. She pulled up and bit down again a little lower this time. It was more than just feasted for a meal, Moka had just marked him.

"Moka!" He shouted.

The female vampire's eyes snapped open and pulled her fangs out of the boy. She sat up, with a shocked expression on her face. Naruto jumped out of the bed, holding his neck in discomfort. Moka raced out of room realizing what she had done.

During the course of that memory Naruto had walked Moka to the Academy and already situated himself in his home room. He more or less danced around the question until the sound of the school bell thankfully distracted the pink haired girl.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Youkai Academy, I'm your Form Room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka," stated a very attractive women, she had a pair of cat ears on her head, though you'd have to look closely to tell.

Naruto was smiling happily as he listened on, '_The teacher is really friendly, and cute to boot, I think I'm gonna like it here._'

Shizuka continued, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters". Naruto nodded, _'Right…huh what? Kuso! Why the hell can't I ever go to a normal school_?'

"As of know, the world is ruled my humans, so, this school was most likely built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans."

Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.

''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!''

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.'' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked.''Humans are nothing more than trash for us monster. If you're weak then you're life means nothing more than being playthings for the strong.''

Naruto let out a snarl at him as his demonic energy threaten to spill. He hated beasts like that, those who didn't feel remorse for anyone and treated people like objects. He could feel the uneasiness of many male and female students alike. It was obvious that these students made up the weaker monsters and were part of the endless cycle that has been endlessly shitted on by the strong and élite as they were called.

''You're nothing more then a filthy beast.'' Naruto coldly remarked.

''What did you say punk?'' the punk monster teen with piercings demanded.

''You're a filthy beast and beings like you disgust me.'' he responded again as several students gasped. Saizou Komiya was well-known among several students as a delinquent who had several run-ins with the law and was currently serving probation.

''Why you little shit.'' Saizou got out of his seat and kicked it to the side.'I'm going to pound you into mush.''

''P-Please! This is the first day!'' it was obvious by Nekonome's demeanor she was not a violent monster by nature. Nervousness was rolling off of her and fear was not something a monster should show as it was a sign of weakness.

''Oi! Quite you spineless pussy! We're about to get some action.'' one boisterous student commented which quickly followed with the room being drowned in an intense, murderous aura. Before anyone knew what happened the student went flying into a window, half his body crashing through the window and hanging out of it.

The female half of the class couldn't help but feel visibly uncomfortable in their seats. If by the way they squirmed was a visible sign of what they were thinking. Even Nekonome fidgeted uncomfortably where she stood. Sexual harassment and lewd comments were as common as the very students that inhabited the school. Tensions remained high as everyone waited for the blond or Saizou to make the first move. The pierced monster took a glance at the monster hanging out the window, one of his crew and calculated his chances on winning; especially if a member of the safety commission got involved and Koyou got involved. Saizou might have been a thug, but he wasn't a brainless fool and reluctantly backed down, mentally promising to cause harm to the blond later.  
_  
_

''Scuse me!'' A familiar voice said from the hallway. ''Sorry I'm late…'' Moka said as she entered the doorway. The tensions that was filling the room earlier had come to a stop as everyone began focusing on the pretty newcomer.

''Oh that's fine just take a seat,'' Nekonome said. _'Well, what a cute one.'  
_

''Ok!'' Moka replied with a friendly smile as she stepped in and looked around for a place she could sit.

Of course when she entered the class the guys starting drooling like idiots and commented on her beauty.

"That girl is hot..."

"She's totally cute..."

"I agree..."

When Naruto finally saw who it was he smiled and waved, "Hey, Moka-chan!" Moka turned to see who was calling her, when she saw her friend waving at her resulting in her eyes lighting up with complete and utter joy as she found the owner of it. Without a moment's hesitance she moved at him in a rapid pace and pulled the blond out of his seat, squeezing him affectionately against her body. "Naruto-kun, we're in the same class, oh I'm so happy." she said with a squeal. Things continued on without much incident. Naruto promised to hang out with Moka later but first he wanted to talk with their teacher.

''Nekonome-sensei a word,'' he called out to the woman, startling her. He could hear her heartbeat quicken and notice how stiff her body went. ''Nekonome-sensei I hope you can forgive me for my actions earlier. I took notice of the comfort of my fellow students and let my own emotional behavior override what my mind was telling me. I hope you don't think I was trying to dismiss your authority, but it looked like you needed a little help.''

Nekonome's nerves began to unwind as that biting terror she felt from before melt away. The threatening aura from before that nearly left her paralyzed was now nothing more then a fading memory as standing before her was a gentle warmth that sent tingles down her spine. Seeing as it was her first year as a teacher Nekonome was plenty worried about her performance and that shown. Considering how incomplete her disguise was and that she wasn't exactly the brightest monster her job prospects were rather limited.

And when Naruto took her hand and kiss it, Nekonome couldn't help but flush. ''It's okay Naruto-kun, please don't let it happen again.'' she commented as she hoped he didn't catch the sight of her wagging tail, betraying the effect he was having on her. Nekonome resisted the urge to pout as the blond drew back his hand.

''Okay sensei,'' he said before biding her farewell and went to join Moka. With class over Naruto and Moka began traveling the halls as they tried to find a bending machine to get something to drink. During it all Moka closed the distance between them as she took notice of the looks everyone, especially the boys were giving her. While she was in human school most kids made fun of her; not only because of her help that monsters were real, but the fact that her bubblegum pink hair was not natural among humans so it made her stick out. So of course because of this, being an outcast among humans she never really considered herself beautiful enough to draw the fuss she was recieving today with ogling eyes and lustful looks.

Though Naruto's rather possessive gaze and threatening looks made most of the students to think twice about approaching them. Finally they walked outside and went over by some tables with umbrellas with a nice view of the forest surrounding the school. Finally they came across a bending machine that served hot drinks.

Moka took a sip of her drink and smiled, "It's delicious, isn't it?" she asked. Naruto looked to the side, "Um, yeah," when he looked back at her, she was giving him a sad look. Not wanting to make her cry or anything, he took a gulp. Naruto looked upon the now smiling face of his friend, _'Even with a different face and personality…She's still Moka.'_

"You're Akashiya Moka, correct?" Naruto turned abruptly to the sound of the same smug voice from that morning. The same bastard who talked about molesting girls and looked down at the weak.

''I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" he arrogantly introduced himself as if he was important. ''Please tell me why a beautiful woman like yourself is hanging out with this loser?" he gestured to the blond whose eyes flew open at the insult and he bared his teeth.

''Apparently you didn't learn the first time. Leave now before I hurt you!" Naruto spat out with contempt. He wanted to keep his anger in check, but ever since a few years ago the strong emotional hold he had on his emotions had lessened.

''What'd you say to me…nevermind I don't have time to deal with you now. I came for the girl…'' He said reaching out for Moka.

His arm never made it as Naruto caught it and with a swift kick sent him flying into the vending machine. ''So much for the strong. Looks like you fit in that weak group. '' Naruto mocked cocking his head to the side.

"You little shit! I'll kill you for that!" Saizou said standing up with anger clear in his eyes, as he snarled like a wild animal.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' Moka cried out to Naruto in concern and was about to go to his side when the blond held up his hand.

''I'll be okay Moka-san, just let me handle this.'' he said as Saizou charged him only for Naruto to twist and easily avoid Saizou and jammed his elbow into the monster's back causing him to double over. Before the brown-haired thug could recover Naruto jammed his foot into Saizou's back and forced him into the ground.

''What are you punks waiting for!'' Saizou shouted as he struggled against Naruto's foot. Out from around the corner several monsters appeared around the corner. They all either had eye or nose piercings. The first was rather short and slightly beefy with arms that looked to large for his body. The second was the tallest of them with beady little eyes and a shaved head, and the last of them had black eye-lashes, but badly died blond hair. They all charged the blond at once only for an invisible force to send them flying into the walls of the school with a bone crushing thud.

''I hate thugs like yourself. Preying on those who can't defend themselves and would force themselves on women.'' he dug his foot harder into Saizou's struggling back. ''Rumor has it you were sent here to be straighten out and that you raped several human women.''

''Bah! So what...humans are traaaaaah.'' Saizou was cut off as Naruto lifted his foot and stomped down on his back.

''The only trash I see is you,'' he coldly remarked.''How does it feel to be so weak and helpless? Not even able to raise a finger to protect yourself. Hurts...doesn't it? The same terror your victims felt I bet?'' Naruto spat down on him. ''Let this be a lesson to all of you,'' he shouted out, well aware of all the students who were attracted tot he commotion not so subtlety watching what was going on. ''If any of you even think of approaching Moka or anyone else I consider with impure intentions I will break you.'' he remarked, the last part he emphasized while looking down on Saizou, removing his food. He began making his way over to Moka when Saizou pushed himself to his knees.

''You bastard...I'll...I'll make you pay!'' His muscles started bulging and he grew taller and taller. He was a hideous being, his skin was an ugly pale beige, he had spikes growing out of his shoulders, and his finger became plated and clawed. His eyes had turned a dark green with slits, "I hoped I wouldn't be able to do this, but you've left me no choice, this is my real form, a monstrel Orc!" His tongue zipped out of his mouth and towards Naruto's throat with the intent to snap his neck only for the blond to quickly spin and yank out a kunai ramming it up at the tip of the tongue, causing a cut and Saizou to howl in pain. **''Bastard! Die!" **the monstrel Orc charged him only for Naruto to disappear. **''What the?'' **Saizou looked around only for the sound of chirping birds to fill his ears and then a hand plunged through his back and through his stomach.

''Cry...of one thousand!'' and with that a powerful electric current erupted and sent several thousand volts of lightning energy coursed through the monster.

''Holy hell Mizura. Did you see that?'' one monster asked another sea-foam green haired monster.

''This Uzumaki is rather interesting.''

Naruto removed his hand and shook off the blood that coated his arm. ''Normally I'm not so messy, but...you don't deserve a quick defeat. Just stay down, you can't win.'' at this point it was all pointless.

''N-Naruto-kun,'' Moka softly stated as she met eyes with the blond. A mixture of emotions was building up inside of her. Some small part of her was frightened at the brutality of what she just witness, another part was filled with curiosity as she couldn't help but wonder what the blond was, and even another part was attracted to the powerful, confident, yet kind-hearted young man who seemed intent on caring about those who were weak, which considering how vampires or most monsters with power treated those beneath them was a mystery that piqued her interest.

''Stop this nonsense at once!'' an older classmen said as he came upon the sight. He was an bespectacled young man who smelled like a dog, had sharp eyes and a vaguely canine look about him.

Some of the students began whispering in fear and words like safety commission and Kuyo were brought up at once. ''Komiya I am not surprised.'' he said before looking around at all the witnesses. It was the first day of a new semester and Inugado didn't feel like dealing with endless reports. ''Who is the one who started this incident?'' numerous students immediately answered and blamed Saizou.

''Komiya Saizou will be brought in to discipline measures. Be warned, those caught engaging in rule breaking will be severely dealt with.'' Inugado said as he turned a stern gaze to Naruto and used his palm to adjust his glasses. Saizou apparently wasn't one to give up easy tried to get up, covering his torso where he was injured only to have his face struck by Inugado's palm with enough force it would dislocate the neck of a normal human's head.

''Naruto-kun, let's go,'' Moka urged the blond away, pulling at his arm to which the blond reluctantly agreed. With Saizou dealt with he didn't see a reason to stay around. Managing to lose the students the two of them came a stop in front of the school's greenhouse.

''Moka-chan, I hope you don't think of any less of me...because of my actions.'' he added as he looked down, flexing his fingers and calming his breathing.

''O-Of course not Naruto-kun you were defending me and...'' she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. ''You were really cool.'' she said as her face went red.

''You...you felt uncomfortable. All those looks and glances,'' he said as Moka paused for a moment before realizing what Naruto was referring too. ''You didn't deserve that. They had to know.'

''Naruto-kun, thank you.'' she softly said. For a moment she hesitated before following her instinct and wrapped her arms around Naruto's as her head nestled under his chin.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. ''You're welcome.'' he said as even though her body temperature was slightly lower then that of a human's temperature, her aura made up for it as the warmth was quite calming. Soon the hug ended and the two of them went back to chatting, trying to bring a more positive mood to the situation.

Then, a thought came upon her, "Oh, Naruto-san, what kind of Kitsune are you?" So that brought upon _another_thought, "Oh, right, I forgot, revealing your identity is against school rules, I take back my question".

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "But, you already revealed to me that you're a vampire and I told you that I'm a Kitsune...I don't see what's the problem in revealing types now?'' he said, pointing out the technical loop-hole in the rules.

Moka put both of her hands on the sides of her face, blushing in embarrassment, "I didn't know that was a rule back then." she said in a super cute way.

"You don't really look like a vampire to me," Naruto commented in complete honesty. Quite frankly the thought of a supposed night walker blood thirsty monster had a cute and genki girl sort of pink haired member running around almost made him burst out in a fit of chuckles. "Only now", Moka responded to his statement, putting her hands on her shirt spread it slightly apart, revealing a bit more cleavage, "Look" Naruto did, and immediately blushed, "Yes, indeed magnificent.''

To Naruto's statement Moka nodded, "Yes, the rosary on my chest, once the rosary has been removed, I turn into a terrifying, true vampire." she explained to the dazed blond.

''Oh the rosary not your breas...wait...True...vampire...", Naruto said softly. _I see…so that's what happened…Does that mean if it comes off…Moka will be Moka again. _

Moka put her shirt back to normal and grabbed her rosary, "That's why this is a protective seal, even I can't take it off."

There was a few seconds of silence... ''Even if that is the case…you're my friend Moka-chan…even if your true form would be scary…I'll never run away.'' he answered, silently adding unless she was trying to choke the life out of him for his usual antics.

Moka smiled widely and hugged Naruto. It felt right for her in his arms so he hugged her back. "Thank goodness, you're my first friend, Naruto...and, when I'm around you I get this feeling in my stomach like butterflies…and my heart starts pounding…I never felt that way before…''

Naruto looked in her eyes and could see the conflicting emotions…the sorrow she held and he wanted to make it go away…like he did before…he leaned over and kissed her causing her eyes to widen. He wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer as she melted into the kiss. When they broke the kiss Moka found herself furiously blushing.

''Hey Moka-chan there is something I'm curious about. You sealed your powers right? Did you ever attend a human school? How do you feel about humans?''

She whispered softly, "I hate humans.'' Naruto looked at her, surprised and somewhat hurt, she continued, "I went to a human school for junior high, I was lonely because nobody believed in monsters, I felt different from anyone, I kept thinking that it would probably be better if I didn't exist". She looked up at him, a smile on her face, "But then you told me it was alright, even though I'm a vampire," tears started to run down her face, "For the first time, I didn't feel alone."

''I understand your pain...You know, I was once human."

Moka stopped completely upon hearing those words. ''I had a demon sealed inside of me. For years I was ridiculed and treated like a plague. People called me a monster and even once or twice people attempted to kill me in a drunken rampage. Hated for the burden my father stow upon me to save my village. Eventually I gain acceptance, and learned that life wasn't just going to end with me there. Through a long and complicated series of events I started to change. I'm no longer just a human I'm a hybrid of sorts. Mostly Kitsune if anything.''

''Naruto-san..." she softly murmured.

''None of that Naruto-san stuff...if I want a suffix I prefer Kun or Naruto-sama. Now I do have one question? Are you a screamer or a moaner? For the life of me I can't tell?'' he asked her with a cheeky grin.

For fifteen minutes Moka chased after her new friends launching a series of serious threats she was going to do on when she caught him. Regardless of her sweet nature she was still a teenage girl and was wired to dish out righteous fury on perverts. Soon she found herself was out of breath trying to catch up to him. She would have given up a long time ago if he didn't seem every so often saying 'Naruto is a good boy!' and goosing her. After about half an hour Naruto finally gave up as the two of them were sitting on a bench by a small pond.

''A-Are you sure?'' Moka stammered out as Naruto nodded.

''I really want to, have to see it for my own eyes. You trust me right?'' he asked as Moka nodded.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the rosary. They at least had to test to see if he was capable of removing it and sure enough with a small clink it was removed. The chain which the rosary hung from started to glow bright pink. The pink glow got larger and brighter, it covered the ground they were on and the river behind them**. **Naruto looked a the girl in awe.

Her bright pink hair had turned silver and her dazzling green eyes turned red with slits and even her chest grew slightly causing the button at the top of her uniform to pop open.

''Moka…'' He said only to narrowly avoid a vicious punch. ''Damn…can't say I didn't deserve that…'' He said as Moka looked towards the ground.

**''How dare you!**" She growled. **''How dare you show yourself after all this time!" **She screamed lifting him off the ground.

''Moka-chan wait…before you man handle me let me…'' He didn't get to finish as she launched him with all her strength into the sky. Luckily enough he used chakra to stick to the air currents. ''I know your upset but I didn't intend to leave you. Something happens and now my memories are in a bit of haze.'' he said as she dropped him down and looked into his eyes for any deception. ''Moka-chan I wouldn't lie. I think...you know me don't you.''

**''You left me,''** she whispered. '**'You promised you never would.'' **the pain could be heard in her voice which was a stark difference then the cold fury in her eyes.

''And I wouldn't had, not intentionally. If you'll have me for your mate still I swear to you that I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you.'' he said as he reached out to caress her cheek and to his relief she didn't pull away.

''**Make no mistake Uzumaki Naruto this doesn't mean I haven't completely forgiven you. It's just that after all this time you happen to qualify as the best prospect that's all.'' **that was the Moka he remembered. Prideful to the end. **''And trust me...you will make it up to me.'' **she said as she wrapped a hand around the back of his head and gave him a predatory look. She leaned over, about to press her lips against his but instead sunk her fangs into his neck for a meal.

''Son of a...'' Naruto gritted his teeth as the silver-haired temptress fed from him before taking the Rosario from his hand.

''**Take care of my other self Uzumaki Naruto. She is a rather simple girl at time.'' **Inner Moka said as she placed it back on and the pink haired Moka returned.

Moka didn't waste any time and starting fawning over him, "Are you alright Naruto? Does it hurt anywhere?" She gave him a quick look over.

''Yeah… I'm fine…other Moka just caught me off guard.'' he answered her with a wheeze. He was feeling kind of woozy.

''G-Gomen…I didn't mean too…'' she began, flustered, trying to apologize for her otherself. Naruto placed a finger on her lips.

''It's ok Moka-hime…I still love her…and you two are the same so I guess that means I love you too…'' He said as Moka's eyes widen and she began to blush.

''N-Naruto-K-kun I-I…''

''It's ok…we can take it slow…'' he said as Moka's stomach began to growl and causing her to blush even darker.

''Go ahead,'' He said cocking his head to show his neck.

''Arigatou Naruto-kun,'' She said cheerfully sinking her fangs into his neck and started drinking,"_Kapuchuuuuuu_" She said satisfied.

Next day, early morning Naruto was brought before the Head Master. Probably because he beat up one of the students. Go figure?

**''Aah yes Aono-san its a pleasure to meet you.''**

''Aono? Sorry guy but you got the wrong person.'' Naruto corrected the headmaster.

The person in the chair turned around. For a second Naruto thought he was a priest or an exorcist. While his face was visibly hidden he wore an all white outfit. **''...And you are?''**

''Uzumaki Naruto.''

Naruto thought he saw a frown, or wells something. **''So Uzumaki Naruto how did you come upon...this establishment?''**

''A mix-up. You see I was tutor to Tsukune Aono, nice guy, dumbass when it comes to Math and definitely girls. We attended the same class last year. If I were honest, I agreed to tutor him to be able to spend some time around his cute cousin. Not the brightest girl I ever met if I werehonest. He got a letter of acceptance, I did too, brought it with me since I intercepted the mail, but I doubt you want to hear about human problems and all. There was a mix-up and here I am? Though about why a human was sent a letter? A bit curious considering the rules.''

**''It was a simple mistake. If you were in fact Aono-san I would have gladly cleared up this little misunderstanding and have him sent on his way.''**

'_Lie!' _It flashed so quickly Naruto almost didn't catch it. ''Well it's a good thing someone with demonic heritage instead of human got the letter didn't they?''

**''Indeed...I don't believe I heard of your name or seen your face in our community Uzumaki-san.''**

''Well I come from a completely different dimension. I'm here on...'' _Vacation? Nah used that too many times, but then again it's not like I ever had an real vacation. Visiting relatives? Too boring! _''An assignment for my people. My clan, the clan of Kitsune were considering moving to this dimension and they sent me to gather information and set up relations.''

**''Interesting...well I'll be sure to contact you in the future then Uzumaki-san if I have any more problems that are connected to you.''**

''Right, ok!'' Naruto walked away, unsure on just how much he should trust this man.

_'This changes everything. My plan has gone array! Though just maybe...yes a few alterations would be necessary.' _The Head Master thought as he figured the new development a minor inconvenience.

0

Chapter End

0

I hope you guys like the new and improved chapter one. If you can't tell how much more awesome this rewrite is going to be then get of the computer, go sit in the corner, and think long and hard about your life. Like I said I will focus solely on remaking all these chapters up until a new chapter.

0

Trivia

0

1. Inu-Gado. Both are separate translations for Dog and Guard respectively. Inu-Gado is the name of one of the unnamed Safety commission members I am adapting and making into a slightly minor character.


	2. The Succubus Kurumu! Part 1!

The Kitsune of Gakuen: Unleashed 2

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0000000000

Author's Note

000000

People please don't read stories you know little about…if you have read the manga then you know Outer Moka didn't learn about Inner Moka until halfway into chapter 2. She is aware of her but hasn't really come in contact of her inner-self why she doesn't recognize Naruto as Outer but does as Inner.

Also a chunk of segment is a slightly altered version of chapter three of my story Snow Angel and the Soaring Fox. Anyway, I haven't decided if I'm going to place my Unleashed stories on hold or not. But I will try and update my other stories. So tell me which none unleashed stories you want me to update.

Anyway my latest arc before the revisions shows I was trying to step away with canon. Though with this revision I will pull away even more and try to twist things even more. And as you guys know I hate those 30+ chapter stories where the main couple don't even kiss. Fast relationships are often poorly done and usually doomed to fail, but the slow ones that take years are just as likely as there is no assurance any relationship will work so if you're taking all that time because your hesitant then that shows vast amount of doubt and fear and that can wear on a relationship.

Next topic-Outer Moka falls into the trap of so many generic anime female leads it hurts. UST is overly used in nearly all works to the fact it's expected and just plain annoying so of course we're going to see her character become a bit more bold and of course this fic is going to give a reason the Succubus are a dying race. It just feels like a reasonless statement, can't say ass-pull because well, it's not really an ass-pull but all things considering it doesn't make sense.

Also I said to someone else Moka isn't being portrayed as the paragon of beauty like the manga and anime. Outer Moka is relatively human like so it doesn't make sense that she is beautiful to everyone, Inner as well, and even all the other great stories (Probably about 20 or so in all for the R+V Crossovers, for the none crossover who knows) never actually bring up this point as well.

And of course there is going to be fanon, because they're not human we're going to throw in all this lust/aura/power based attraction, rituals, and all that you know us authors like to do. With that I hope you guys enjoy the fic.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Naruto sat peacefully in the room as the rays of the sun shined into the room. The dorm was a nice room square twenty by eighteen feet. Before he made the changes altering the principles of place making it thirty by thirty-two feet. He fit a nice king size bed, a desk with a single chair, a fridge, and a microwave.

Because the walls of the room had apparently been freshly painted before his arrival thanks to the jackass who had the room before him had a thing for graffiti he had been using a set of salts that dimmed his sense of smell as the paint use had fumes that caused his head to ache.

Standing up Naruto walked over the window and opened it only to recieve a cold blast of wind causing him to shiver. While he couldn't smell any stray scent of animals or the plants the cool sensation of the morning wind brushed against his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. Now wide awake from the blast of cold air Naruto went into the bathroom and turned the nozzles. Holding his hands together under the running water he leaned over and splashed his face a few times before reaching out for a towel on the handle and dried his face.

Getting dressed, Naruto walked out of the room and outside as the cold air hit him full force once more. For whatever reason the cold air seemed a lot more chiller then what the weather reports predicted. Maybe some sort of water or ice monster had screwed around in the area and this was the aftermath. So with that Naruto entered the main building and of course Moka was being mobbed by her ever-growing fan club.

"Wow she's gorgeous!" A random student exclaimed excitedly.

"What a sight!" another rather excited student yelled.

"I love you! Please go out with me!" Naruto couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. Wherever they went boys were endlessly complementing Moka's beauty. Bubbly, kind, and beautiful made up Moka, but what did any of them actually know? They fawned over her beauty and didn't even bother to get to know her. No, they act like horny and shameless saps that crowded her and followed her without relent. The poor girl was probably never going to get much peace by drooling idiots. Such much for being beasts of legends and mythical creatures; they acted no more then the stock and bland characters of the typical harem anime. "Hey Moka-chan," he greeted the girl with a wave who was trying to weave herself through the wave of boys.

To anyone who actually bothered to look it was obvious she was uncomfortable with the attention the mob was giving her. Spotting him she smiled and immediately rushed over. "Naruto-kun how are you this morning?''

''Fine…nothing different…Just another morning for me.'' he simply told her with a shrug ignoring the sneers and death glares from the other student.

''Okay,'' She said taking a whiff of his scent and repressing the urge to shudder. ''Naruto-kun I,'' She began then immediately leaned in and sunk her fangs into his neck.

At the sight of Moka biting him all the other boys let out a jealous groan along with more than a few making death threats on the blond's head. When Moka finally let go of him she looked absolutely content. "Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the treat." she said flashing a cheerful grin.

''You know you can just ask instead of just leaping right in and biting me. Though I really don't have words to describe that tingling sensation.'' he said, massaging the bite marks he knew would visibly vanish in a few minutes.

''Gomen Naruto-kun…it's just that your blood is so delicious,'' She said then smiled.

''Yeah well, you should really ask before you take a bite. I mean you never know when I might have an illness or if someone poisons me and I would hate for you to get sick because of it.''

Moka could feel herself swooning slightly at Naruto's concern for her. ''Well I would just drink from a pack then and nurse Naruto-kun back to help.''

''Candy striper outfit and all?'' he asked with an impish grin.

''N-Naruto!'' Moka exclaimed, her face going red. She was about to chastise the blond when she remembered it was almost time for her next class.

Naruto decided to take a walk along the school grounds and kill some time. Taking a message out of his pocket he read its contents.

**_'If you want to know the truth go to Youkai Academy.' _**The paper had a sand paper sort of feel, but bent easily like a thin sheet of plain paper not to mention the words were scrawled out in blood. It left the blond wondering so many things like what truth? And how would he go about discovering it? Not to mention the allies he came with had still been missing after all these years. Not a single hint or clue to where they were.

"Someone… someone please help." a soft pleading voice echoed throughout the school grounds.

Naruto stopped as he started to focus for the origin of the noise.

"Someone please…" the voice called out a little louder as Naruto followed the origin of it until he was finally able to connect the voice to a face. The person in question was a very young blue haired girl wearing a yellow sleeveless sweat shirt of some kind instead of the green school outfit and mini skirt. Her hair style was up with a red ribbon and her pose looked rather seductive despite the fact she seemed to be in trouble. Well considering her impressive endowment she really would be in some sort of trouble if someone else found her. The girl in question was sitting underneath a tree looking up at him with this vulnerable expression.

"Help me, please," she called to him weakly. "Please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started to feel ill." She held a hand out to him.

"Of course," he carefully helped her up to her feet. "Can you stand up? We should get you to the infirmary?"

"Thank you very much," she said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body." she answered as seemed to sway a bit. "My…my chest, my chest just started hurting suddenly." Without warning she seemed to pitch forward and collapse into his arms. "My chest feels like it's going to burst! It helps if you'll just hold me close for a bit, please?" she asked softly, a pleading look forming in her eyes.

_Holy hell…her breasts are so...soft! _He thought wrapping an arm around her waist.

She looked up at him with those dazzling, hypnotic shade of violet pools that were her eyes appeared to gaze into his soul. ''My name is Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me ok?"

''H-Hai!'' He replied with a gulp. There was definitely something different about this girl. It reminded him of something he heard about once, but for the life of him he couldn't remember whose Modus Operandi her actions reminded him off.

He was unaware that at the moment Moka had come back for him and saw what looked like a lover's embrace and left without a word. But Kurumu who could sight of the pinkette smirked in victory. With that Kurumu then let her magic wash over Naruto. **"Charm!" ** Kurumu expected for Naruto to attack her like a lust driven animal but surprisingly enough his body only shivered and an edge of hunger filled his eyes.

His breathing became heavy and he reached out and gently cupped her cheek. It seemed like electricity surged through her body from his touch. Kurumu had to suppress the urge to giggle in delight. If there was one thing that Kurumu loved besides baking it was winning. His hand slid down her cheek and accidentally fell upon her breast causing her to moan and her cheeks to flare.

_''W-What is this feeling?'' _Kurumu wondered as her heart began to beat in her chest. Her lips slightly parted as she found them moving despite her mind being blank.

''Can I...kiss you?'' he asked as his face hovered a few inches from hers.

''Yes...'' she said breathlessly as Naruto leaned over and captured her lips. His arms shifting around her form as Kurumu gave into the sensations of his touch.

Kurumu Kurono was a succubus, one of the beautiful and highly voluptuous creatures that were caricatures of lust. She was in search of her destined one like most of her species and would not let anyone stand in her way. Though it seemed one boy in particular had not only annoyed, but resisted her advances.

She remembered, thinking back to the first day she had troubles even then with her plan. Using the moves her mother and auntie taught her she walked through the crowd of students, sashaying her hips and giving her breasts a slight but very noticeable toss every now again with her steps to make sure they bounced healthily drawing attention of the boys and the ire of the female students. She was beautiful, she knew it and she used it to her advantage.

In mere seconds the boys were nothing more than a mess of groveling and drooling idiots. Pleased with herself, Kurumu looked around the ever-growing harem when one male stuck out. Blond spiky hair and a charming smile who paid her little to no mind. His eyes though were on the long-haired violet girl with pale skin. Kurumu let out a growl and narrowed her eyes. Before she could form a plan to end the competition the faculty members began ordering the students inside.

With a sigh, Kurumu composed herself and put on a sweet face as she ordered the boys to go with her to the auditorium. Kurumu was annoyed, but her plan wasn't in too much danger. She could go through all the boys she had and was going to have. What was the off chance that the one boy that didn't fall to her charms happened to be her destined one?

Though that quickly got whispered as her pendulous movements and sexy-walk was ignored in favor of a rather innocent pink haired girl who practically had the word innocent tattooed on her face. Akashiya Moka, drew in everyone's stares and was constantly showered with praises of beauty and that began to make Kurumu's skin crawl. She was the one with the nice large breasts, with the curvy hips, and whose very species could satisfy men's very whims so what made the pink haired girl so special? And the fact she could enslave the hearts of both boys and girls without even trying. The fact that she didn't even try really pissed Kurumu off.

So she put her plan together, a little act, and she was able to ensnare the blond haired boy that followed Moka around. He seemed rather different from the other boys, and by that he didn't fumble and fluster over Moka endlessly. What really drew her interest was the rumors of his defeat of Saizou. While Kurumu never met the monstrel personally she knew of his reputation and one or two of the girls from her auntie's club complained about him being forceful with them to the point it borderline assault.

Kurumu toyed with the idea of such a powerful and unusual boy being her destined one. A boy that she couldn't so easily wrap around her finger around and if what her momma told her was true then her destined one would complete her. And while the boy didn't fall to her charms immediately she was sure it wasn't going to take long. After all it only took a wiggle in the hips and her breasts jiggling she sauntered down the halls to gain the attention of nearly every hormonal boy. Her little entourage would follow her wherever she went and followed her every step.

_''Kurumu-chan I love!''_

_''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''_

_''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''_

After the first few days it was fun, but after a while it got monotonous. They were nothing more than mindless slaves. Carrying her books, sinking her praises, and endless compliments. They followed her down like little puppies waited for orders. Was she so desperate for popularity she overlooked the fact that she wasn't even sure what she was looking for? She knew she was looking for her destined one, but what was her destined one exactly? Besides the special person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. To start a family with?

She wanted someone that would love her and be loyal to her. A gentleman that would treat her right, but not only that was handsome, had a great body, loving to her and the many children they would have. She also wanted someone short and would be a magnificent lover. Someone that would cherish and love her instead of these young boys leering, drooling and being nothing more then bumps on a log. In fact it seemed like she drew in even more boys then before, but they were just like the rest. Date, after date, after date it was the same thing. They all wanted to her as their girlfriend and didn't seem to care about finding out her past or anything like that. Merely suffocating her and not fulfilling her needs or expectation at all.

Though of course that would change now. ''You're such a sweet boy Na-ru-to-kun.'' Kurumu cooed, putting emphasis on each syllable. Naruto was walking to class, carrying her books.

''Well I have a hard time saying no to a pretty face.'' he answered her before looking up, his eyes trailing around as if he was looking for them.

''Not every guy would have asked about my schedule or asked me to hang out with him and a friend. They would usually try to get me alone.'' she said as she used her finger to trace along his chest. ''You're a real nice guy who doesn't try to take advantage of me.'' she said, batting up at him with innocent eyes, pressing her chest against his. ''There isn't a lot of guys like you left.''

''K-Kurumu-san listen...'' Kurumu placed a finger on his lips as she scooted closer on the bench.

''I think I would really like...'' she hopped up and plop down on Naruto's lap, straddling him. ''...a guy like you for a boy friend.'' she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''So you'll have me won't you?'' she gently asked as she began moving in towards him, her heart beating as she knew this was going to be her first kiss only for him to pull back.

''I'm sorry Kurumu-san but...'' he trailed off, trying to find the words to let her down gently.

''It's her...isn't it?'' she asked, her voice just above a hoarse whisper. Without waiting for a confirmation Kurumu took off, her pride taking over as she refused to lose to Moka after coming so close.

Speaking of which, Moka was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Kurumu walk up to her and didn't register her presence until she said something.

''You're a vampire right?'' She heard looking up to see the same blue haired girl from before. ''That's at least what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka-san,'' Kurumu said as she leapt down from the railing of the staircase and skillfully landed on the ground.

''You were the one with Naruto earlier…when did you…?'' she was startled, wondering who this girl was and wondering what she wanted.

''I am the Succubus Korono Kurumu,'' She interrupted the Vampire, appearing in front of her in an instant. ''I…have come to defeat you.''

''Wha…but isn't fighting against the school rules!'' Moka asked in confusion as she stepped a few steps back. She wasn't a confrontational person by nature so she hoped to avoid fighting if she could.

''You're the biggest eye sore to my great plan!'' Kurumu declared dramatically pointing at Moka.

''Pla…an?'' Moka echoed, startled by this girl's claims.

''To make every guy at academy my love slave…The Youkai Academy Transformation Plan…It was a perfect plan…I should have entrenched every male with my beauty but then you came along,'' She said pointed in Moka's face. ''I won't let you get away with this…I'll never loose a battle in feminine charm…So I'll defeat you and steal Naruto away from you to prove I'm better!''

''B-But Naruto-kun has nothing to do with this.''

''He has everything to do with this!'' replied with a snarl. ''He is a likely candidate to be my Destined One!'' the cyan haired girl added as she continued to glare at the pinkette.

"It's no surprise that you aren't aware of the concept. After all, you vampires may look down and sneer other races but even we Succbi can falling in love. The succubi race is dying out and the only way we can reproduce is with our destined ones. The only one capable of not being bent to the whim of the charm and the only one we can love with all of our hearts. But I'll never be able to find out as long as you stand in my way.''

Moka couldn't help but be wrought with confusion. ''M-Me? But what did I do?'' she couldn't see why the cyan haired girl seemed to hate her so much.

''Just by simply being you draw in boys without trying. Once I find my Destined One I could care less about the rest of these lunkheads, but what about all the other girls? Every potential relationship your presence is destroying!" Kurumu hypocritically stated, ignoring the fact her own actions of trying to find her Destined One was essentially the same thing. ''And the fact if you really cared about him you wouldn't treat him like a walking blood bank.''

The accusation hit too close to home as tears filled Moka's eyes as guilt overwhelmed her. The accusations proved too much as Moka retreated, no longer wanting to here any more of the girl's accusations. ''But I won't let you have him. If I take care of you...if I take care of you then no one will be in my way.'' The air suddenly began flowing around with the force of her youki resulting in the mirrors of the room to crack and the desks nearby to being blasted away and the dirt of the room gathered by the walls.

Suddenly, wings sprouted from the back of her uniform and a tail sprouted from the back of her skirt. Her nails began to lengthen until they became long, elongated blades.

Kurumu charged forward, ready to strike down Moka when the sound of Naruto's voice distracted her.

_''Moka!'' _

''I won't let you,'' he said as his hand shot forward and he caught her wrist. Moving his feet so his heels were implanted into the ground he spun and flung her away from the door into a wall. Kurumu let out a pained grunt and quickly recovered as she floated to the sky.

''Naruto-kun, can you see I'm doing this for us?''

''What did you do to Moka?''

In response to his calm and stern gaze Kurumu flashed a smile of innocence. ''I have no idea what you're talking about. I just told her the truth. You're better off without her.''

''No...I think I'm better off without you.'' he countered Kurumu's statement who reeled back in shock.

''W-What?'' she stammered out.

''You hurt someone I considered precious and as such you're aren't who I thought you were Kurono-san.'' he said, shaking off her attempts to charm. ''Your magic won't work on me.'' he said as he noticed something akin to fury formed on her features.

''Why...'' she said as the angry reflected in her violet eyes. The sweet and seductive girl was no longer standing before him. ''What the hell do I have to get your attention? What is it about Moka that you won't even consider looking at me? Am I not beautiful enough? Is there something about me you don't like? What the hell is it that makes her so perfect?''

''I really don't have an answer for you Kurono-san.''

''Arrgh! I hate you! You're just like all the others! Trying to deceive and lie to me! I won't let you hurt me anymore!''

Kurumu snarled as she charged at the blond. Her fury making her strikes sloppy as he swayed to the side, left and right and even ducking under the claws. ''Kuruno-san...please...I don't want to hurt you.'' he tried to gently calm her down, but Kurumu wasn't having none of it. ''Then I'll fight back'' he said as he made hand seals within the fraction of a second before his hand lit ablaze with lightning. It was more of an attempt to scare her than anything as he countered, swiping at her forcing her on the defensive.

Kurumu gracefully moved to the left and right in the air, spinning in circles as Naruto slowly pushed her towards the wall. Though all the beauty and grace of flight wouldn't mean anything. Her illusions weren't having an effect and if her claws didn't connect she wouldn't be able to fight back. Though she didn't have to worry about that as Naruto had popped up behind her and before she could react he tightly formed his arms around her and supplexed her of all things. Kurumu didn't know what was worse. The unusual and just plain humiliating way he took her down or the fact she seemingly failed her duty to her race.

''Kurumu...I...'' he tried to say something, anything but she cut him off.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled back. "You… Naruto-kun. I opened my heart to you and trusted you. I thought you were different from all the other boys. And I was beginning to think you could have been the one, my chosen one. Yet you shoved me off of you like I was garbage. Like I was some kind of hideous thing! Do you hate me so much?'' by this point Kurumu was desperate, she felt a pain she hadn't since her father died. And there was one person because of that pain. Without warning Kurumu lunged at Moka with her claws out, surprising the young woman. She looked like a deer staring at the headlights. But she didn't even need to dodge as Naruto came to her rescue and shoved her out-of-the-way. Naruto's face contorted in pain before the full force of Kurumu's momentum with her poised claws stabbing into gut.

''Naruto-kun!'' Moka exclaimed as she reacted. Seeing Naruto injured finally snapped her out of her sorry state and she reacted. Using the strength she didn't know she shoved Kurumu off of Naruto and sent her flying back. ''Look at what you done? Am I suppose to be the danger? If you really cared about Naruto-kun you wouldn't hurt him like this? Can't you tell it's tearing him apart hurting you?''

Kurumu and Naruto were both surprised at the intensity of her words. That the same girl who was so closed to tears earlier were fiercely lashing out at the Succubus.

''I...'' Kurumu stepped back, the heel of her shoes stepping upon a piece of shattered glass from one of the windows that fell apart during the commotion of the battle. Trail of tears seeped down from Kurumu's eyes as guilt filled her. _''I'm sorry...'' _she whispered before taking out through one of the clear windows. Kurumu kept on flying and flying until she couldn't fly anymore. She finally came to a stop and made her way to her door room. Her face was stained with tears and she was confused. So much she let her guard down and was unable to avoid the strike that broke one of her ribs and sent her sprawling to the ground.

''Alright Succu-slut! You're going to pay for stealing my boyfriend from me.'' a rather tall yet attractive monster with short black hair backed up by two other girls.

000

Chapter End

000

Cliffhanger by yours truly. Why is Kyuubi16 being such a dick lately with the cliffhangers. Who knows? Anyway I noticed another element no one ever uses in these stories, especially Naruto crossovers.

Ever notice the original female characters who are attractive either join the main character's harem or paired with an OC? Anyway even in canon nearly every beautiful female is flirting/interested in the main character, with someone or well...that's it. I don't think we see any female members of the academy unless they're part of the harem as anyone says.

So that got me thinking. Wasn't there any female monster pissed off at Moka, Kurumu, and the others for stealing all the boys like the overdone scenarios at the guys (obviously evil) characters mad at the main character. So yeah, as far I know no one else has ever touched upon that plot line either.

Anyway I'm adding a bit more depth to Kurumu's character based off what we learned a past few chapters about Kurumu about a Succubus and how their life is connected to love, and yet Kurumu is innocent for a succubus as well. Not to mention the monsters are more violent by humans by far to a certain extent and are more lax about assault and stuff like that so I'm also working that in. Anyway this chapter was a bitch to write so I hoped you guys enjoyed it.

Because of how much things are changing with this fic I'm taking a break on it for awhile. Anyway, see you guys later.

00

Omake-A section of the original version of the chapter. This is the more comical route, but in the remake as you guys see above I'm taking a more serious route.

00

''Naruto-kun thank you so much for earlier,'' Kurumu said jumping into his arms and smashing her breasts against his chest. He unfortunately didn't get to enjoy it as he sense KI coming from Moka.

''Naruto-kun you have…'' Moka was about to tell the blond of the conclusion she came to as he interrupted her.

''She's a Succubus I know…'' He said as both Moka and Kurumu reeled back in shock. ''What? It's not like the first time I ran into one…geeze girls give me some form of credit. How about this? You two duke it out and I'll take the winner out for lunch,'' of course he was completely joking about the thing. By this point little things like this didn't really surprise him anymore; that is if he was actually paying attention. Though it looked like his little joke was taken seriously by everyone else.

He said trying not to have a nose bleed. The men started to cheer.

''Who-hoo cat fight!''

''Namikaze-san is a genius!''

''Put some 22's on that sumbitch!"'

Just then Kurumu's true form came to the surface as she sprouted a tail and a pair of wings. ''Oh I'm all for it!'' The Succubus said rearing her claws.

The students then found themselves in the Court Yard where Naruto was dressed as a referee for some reason.

''Ok now here are the rules. '' he paused for a moment. ''There are no rules and clothing is optional,'' The men in the audience cheered. ''Every article of clothing removed counts as bonus points'' They cheered even louder. ''But only after direct result of an actual hit, '' Some of them booed.

''Now to make this fair I'll take off the Rosary and we'll begin,'' Naruto said as he removed the rosary and was nearly blasted back by the eruption of light and bats. Shit was about to get crazy.


	3. The Succubus Kurumu! Part 2!

The Kitsune of Gakuen: Unleashed

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0000000000

Author's Note

000000

But let's face it, even if that wasn't a possible theory, I'd say that it could easily be explained away by them being arguably teenagers and love working in strange ways. Not every relationship HAS to be built up slowly or have a strong reason to exist before it comes together.

0000000000

Story Start

000000000

''It's not true what she said.'' Naruto murmured as his hand brushed against Moka's cheek. ''Even if both our memories are hazy it doesn't change our history or what I feel.'' he said as he turned to look in the direction Kurumu went with a forlorn look.

''You...you want to go after her don't you?'' Moka asked as Naruto looked down at her downcast face. Moka then felt his finger under her chin and lift up her face when Naruto's lips were pressed against her forehead causing her face to heat up.

''She's my friend, but you...I still care about you Moka-chan so don't ever think otherwise.'' he said as he reached out and took her hand. ''But I can't stand by knowing that she's in pain.''

Speaking of pain Kurumu found herself in an unfavorable position. The last thing she had even thought or consider was occurring the ire and jealously of very violent and possessive female monsters. And now she found herself cornered by three angry female monsters.

The first was rather large and was fern green with bio-luminescent scales and pale yellow eyes. The tall and dark hair girl had transformed into a sea monster with webbed fingers and toes and sharp yellow teeth and smelled of the sea. ''**You she-slut! As expected of a succubus. You're no better then vampires, but instead of looking down on the rest of us you still our men without a second thought except for satisfying you're on selfish whims. You tempted him from me, my sweet and loving mate. If I get rid of you then everything will be okay.''**

**''Less talking more action Shelkie,'' **the other monster insisted. Like Nekonome this youkai was a Nekomata as well. She had olive colored hair with pistaicho colored eyes. She was rather small,a bout 5'1 with two tails swaying behind her.

And the third of them was a female mummy, about 5'6 and being composed of nothing but bandages in a humanoid voice.

''I won't let jealous and ugly creatures as yourselves get in the way of my plan,'' Kurumu hissed as she changed into her natural state. Before she could attack the mummy's bandage sprouted from its body and restrained her arms and legs. ''Let me go!'' she shouted as she shrugged against the confines.

**''Poor little Succubus. If you spent less time patrolling for dick and training in your useless craft you might have stood a chance,'' **the cat girl malicious taunted as an emerald flame ignited in the palm of her right hand.** ''I got an idea girls. Let's give her a little _make over_.''**

But before the cat-girl could attack a sharp burst of wind shot forward and slashed the mummy's bandages freeing Kurumu. ''Jealousy is such an ugly thing so I'll say this now. Leave, and you won't be harmed,'' Naruto warned the female monsters with a deadly edge to his voice.

''Naruto...'' Kurumu said with a pant. ''And Moka?'' she added upon seeing the pink haired girl. ''Why?''

''You're my friend Kurumu-chan. If I can help I will,'' Naruto said as the sea monster snarled in out rage.

''**This is no business of yours! Leave before we do away with you as well.'' **she warned as she fired a burst of poison mist to scare the blond away only for the mist to spread away and from the two by an invisible barrier.

''Three on three...sounds fair don't you think?'' Naruto asked with a grin as his hand casually shot back and clipped off Moka's Rosary. The area soon began to flood with Youki that easily dwarfed the other three monster's combined. Kurumu as well was caught by surprise despite the fact she was aware that Moka was a vampire.

As for Moka, her eyes had immediately glazed and warped when the rosary was released. Her green eyes turned red, the pupils dilated and became slits as her form was coated in demonic energy. Her chest expanded as the top button of her uniform flown off revealing some cleavage and her face aged slightly as her vibrant pink hair paled until it shined silver. The abrupt flow of youki began to fade and seep from her, giving off a cold storm, yet shining like a blaze.

"U-Unreal!'' Kurumu uttered, her eyes were wide in shock. '_T-That power...that beauty. No wonder I never stood a chance.'_

**''A vampire!'' **the Nekomata screeched in outrage. '**'Damnit it Selkie what did you get us into?''**

**''She can't beat all three of us at once! Attack her before she attacks us!'' **the sea monster shouted as she fired a burst of poison only for Moka to have disappeared from sight.

''On second thought...'' Naruto spoke from Kurumu's side startling the Succubus. ''Moka is more than enough.''

**''You think the likes of you can stack against me? You are nothing!'' **Moka appeared by the sea monster's side, her leg connected against the side of the creature's head sending her flying into a wall and knocking her unconscious. Gracefully she swayed to the side as she easily dodged the bandages from the mummy and flipped over a burst of flame from the Nekomata. ''**Know your place!" **with a series of acrobatic flips she took to the air and extending her legs as her feet imprinted into the faces to the two monster with enough brutal force to undo some of the mummy's head wrap and knock out some of the Nekomata's teeth as they were sent to the ground unconscious. When that was done Moka turned a stern gaze to Kurumu who shirk back in fear.

''Moka...'' Naruto said, moving in between the vampire and the succubus.  
**  
''Are you really going to protect that frail Egoistical woman! She who would have done anything to keep us apart?'' **she asked with a hint of a snarl.

''Just clam down,'' he spoke tenderly as he cupped her cheek. ''Nothing will take me from you, not again.'' he assured her as he waited to see what her next move wold be.

**''I will be keeping my eye on you Succubus.''** Moka warned as the took the Rosario from Naruto's hand.

Being overwhelmed by today's events Kurumu ignored Naruto calling out to her as she fled to clear her mind of everything that happened.  
That night Naruto decided to turn in early after today's crazy development. ''Hey there, I've been waiting for you.''  
Naruto froze as he flicked on the lights. Sure enough was the beautiful and busty Kurumu in a clear white see through gown wearing a black lace bra and panties.

''So um...how did you get in here?''

"I flew in through the window." she answered his question like it was obvious and to be fair considering she revealed her form to him no more then a few hours ago it kind of was.

Naruto turned to the window. ''Damn you window. Three to two huh? I'll get you next time.''

''Naruto-kun is definitely a funny guy.'' she replied with a shy. ''Why...why do you protect me?'' She couldn't help but wonder what his deal was. She was helpless earlier today and he came to her rescue. He had protected her from Moka as well and seemed intent on being nice to her.

''Why...what was this all about?'' he asked as he sat down on the bed. He attentively listened there as Kurumu fully went into detail about her thought process and her motivation for her Harem plan.

"I… I understand if you don't wish to have anything to do with me.'' she said after she finished telling him about her attempts to charm him.

''I don't hate or blame you Kurumu,'' he replied as Kurumu looked up in shock. ''Its...simply your species nature. I know all about losing one-self to instinct so it would be hypocritically for me to hate you over something that's a part of you.'' he said as he caressed her cheek. ''You're a beautiful girl Kurumu.

''H-How?'' she softly asked. ''How can you be so forgiving?''

''Because I can see it in your eyes, the lowliness. I also know the stories as well and your species plight. The succubus are a dying breed and you have a duty don't you? I can't say that I'm your destined one and I can tell you now I'm in a harem situation of my own. I don't want to hurt you or lead you on so you deserve to know that. If you want me can give things a try?''

Naruto's understanding words struck a chord in Kurumu as her eyes began to tear up. A smile formed on her face as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun; I promise you won't regret giving me a chance.'' Kurumu had to restrain herself from wanting to claim his lips right then and there in a soul searing kiss.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Kurumu, resting his chin on her head. ''I'm sure of it. Now come on now, dry up those tears. I have to get ready for bed so maybe you should go?'' he suggested as Kurumu sniffed and wiped away the tears, a small blush forming on her face.

''M-Maybe, you and I can share a bed?'' she stammered slightly as he rose an eyebrow.

''Well I am a succubus Naruto-kun. I'm a Succubus! My kind thrive for touch. We live for sex. So why don't you indulge your desires with me. I can be anything you want. I'll do anything you want. I can be your mistress or you can be my master.''

''Kurumu...'' he said shaking his head. ''I think we should get to know each other a little better. I know I said we should give things a try, but let's not jump in the sack already. Besides no matter how tempted I am right now I just can't.''

''Is it...because of her?'' Kurumu asked, worry forming on her face.

''Kurumu there is no reason for you to be trying to compete against Moka. As long as that remains your driving force you'll end up doing something you'll regret. The thing is I know for a fact no straight man, and even a few women would turn down your offer. That's just the thing. I'm not weak willed like most. Trust me, trying not to jump you right now is definitely a tough battle. I'm not saying no right now, but I'm not saying yes either. Tell me Kurumu, are you still a virgin?''

''Well yeah...unless you want to change that of course,'' She purred in his ear.

''You're a persistent one I'll give you that. Look I like both you and Moka and I'm already in a relationship with other women who don't mind sharing me. Some out of love and other out duty or benefit our clans and kingdoms. If you and Moka can settle your differences, and I mean really settle your differences then I don't see why I can't be with both of you. Though you can keep on trying to steal me away if you want. Who knows you might get lucky,'' He meant the last part as a joke of course, but knowing his luck chances are she took it to heart. Considering what happened earlier maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

''So you don't want me as a lover?'' she asked, trying to gauge the blond's exact feelings for her.

''For the time being Kurumu-chan. This isn't just about your feelings right? Please consider mine as well. It takes more then just beauty and power for me to obtain an actual meaningful relationship with someone. Now I'll walk you back to your room and we'll see each other some other time, okay?''

''Okay,'' she answered as they stood up from his bed. ''Naruto,'' she began, hesitated slightly. ''...do you think I'm beautiful? I mean not my breasts, but me?'' she asked, wondering if he could grow to really like her.

''You're definitely beautiful Kurumu-chan. That light blue hair and those eyes of yours are enchanting.''

''T-Thank you...'' she answered, looking down at the floor as her cheeks began to redden.

''Let's just keep what happened tonight between you and me ok?'' He asked as she brightened up.

''Ok...thank you Naruto-kun.'' She told him as they left his room and entered the hallway as they made their way to her room.

That morning things returned were setting back into its usual routine. ''I'm not a snack you know!'' Naruto cried out as Moka was in hot pursuit after him, in need for drink his blood or else the hunger in the put of her stomach wouldn't go away.'' He knew he was eventually going to give in, but the chase was fun none the less.

"P-Please Naruto! I'm really hungry!" Moka whined as she chased after the blond and as if to emphasize her hunger, her stomach growled.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing Moka to stop as well. ''Jeez you really are hungry aren't you? Come on then before I change my mind.''

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Moka's fangs had pierced his neck. He could hear her heartbeat quicken. ''Damn Moka-chan slow down baby,'' He said trying not to laugh. He then let out an Yelp as Moka had suddenly jerked. She pulled away, licking her lips and blushed. ''Kapppa-chu...S-Sorry.''

''Nah, I'll admit I deserved that,'' He responded with a cheeky grin as he used the edge of his finger tips to massage the bite marks. ''Come on let's get to class.''

"Well then everyone," the brown-haired teacher began, "This Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society… just as I've been saying all along…" she energetically droned on about what the students were expected to do until, ''...so that means... starting today you're all going to take up club activities! Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter." She said before _casually _reminding everyone to visit the newspaper club since she was the adviser.

Moka and Naruto looked around and were amazed by the mass of students just swarming around them. There were stands, signs, all with one purpose: To try and recruit people into their club. Moka and Naruto their ears when a random student with a microphone began babbling incoherent words… that or he was speaking in a different language.

''Naruto-kuun! There you are!" Kurumu squealed as landed on Naruto's back, her breasts smushing against them as she affectionately rubbed her face against his cheek.

''Hello to you too Kurumu,'' he said, clearing his throat and trying to repress the affects she was having on his body.

''Kurumu-san! Naruto-kun and I were having a discussion.'' Moka fumed as she tried to restrain the urge to grab and fling the busty girl into one of the booths. She then blunk and wonder where that violent thought came from.

Kurumu though ignored her as her legs hooked around his waist. Many students looked on with jealous glares.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what club should we join?" Moka asked him as the blond seemed more interesting in staring off into space then any of the clubs.

''The cooking club of course,'' Kurumu answered as her arms hooked around Naruto's neck. ''We would have great fun, right Naruto-kun?''

''H-Hey! How do you even know Naruto likes cooking?'' Moka argued as Naruto sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

''I want to take a look at all the clubs first.'' he said, trying to diffuse the argument between the girls before it could get anymore heated.

"You're right," Moka nodded, "It's too early to decide. Let's visit lots of clubs and see what they have to offer!" She said excitedly.

''If that's what you want.'' Kurumu added as she hopped off and grabbed onto Naruto's left arm. She then sent Moka a look that conveyed a challenge to which if the pink haired girl grabbing Naruto's other arm meant anything she accepted.

As they walked down the crowded hall, Naruto could hear the prattle of the boys who happened to notice Moka and Kurumu walking side by side with him. They all gave tribute to the girl's beauty and cursed Naruto's name.

So far, they had found none they wanted. Earlier a creepy man had pulled them over and asked to take photos of Moka… in the nude. The guy at the chemistry stalled offered to make love potions with Moka and Kurumu. Then their was another club who wanted the girls join to practice their 'massage' technique and even an animal club...yeah he didn't want to think about it anymore. "Hey you, would you like to join the swimming club?"

Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful woman in a two piece swimsuit. She was, oddly enough, wearing a long sleeve button up shirt over herself… without it actually being buttoned. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao!" Then as she turned to Naruto, her face held a lascivious look. "Why don't we swim together?" the light ocean blue haired girl asked.

Before Naruto could gather his thoughts, the woman had somehow managed to grab both of his hands and hold them in hers. "The swimming club is all female…" She began as she moved one hand to Naruto's face, stroking his cheek, "The ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boys who join our club!"

Moka then quietly added,''M-Maybe we shouldn't join this club."

Naruto eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. If there was anything he could remember about lore than it was that Vampire's had a weakness to water. ''S-Sorry, we're not really interested,'' he turned down the girl while trying to be as kind as possible.

Tamao watched as the trio walked away with a scowl. She was not one to give up so easily and whoever this guy was, he must have been something to charm both Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu. _'I'm not giving up so easily Uzumaki Naruto. If I can't get you at the pool I'll hunt you down and get you another time.'_


	4. Newest member Yukari Sendou Genius Witch

The Kitsune of Gakuen: Unleashed

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0000000000

Author's Note

000000

But let's face it, even if that wasn't a possible theory, I'd say that it could easily be explained away by them being arguably teenagers and love working in strange ways. Not every relationship HAS to be built up slowly or have a strong reason to exist before it comes together.

0000000000

Story Start

000000000

It was the next day and Naruto was ready to see if his mysterious contact was going to send him any more clues; though he was brought out of his thoughts by the second greatest creation of all time...breasts.

"Naruto! Today we start going to the club together right?" asked as she let out an excited whoop as she embraced Naruto in a fierce hug. Pressing his face into her cleavage. "I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you Naruto!" She said happily and with a blush on her cheeks.

'_Huhu, Naruto is my destined one so just watch me deepen my connection with Naruto into a lovely relationship… because I'm not going to lose to you, AKASHIYA MOKA!'_ Kurumu thought as she sent a heated glare to Moka, who sent one back at her.

"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club!" Nekonome said enthusiastically. Yesterday she had approached the trio after having taken noticed that they hadn't join any club. "So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

_''Tch so are we the only members?' _Naruto wondered as he glanced around the room. '_Not like I'm complaining, but better find out just in case.'_

Deciding to find out, he asked, "Sensei, are we really the only members here?" after all, it was a possibility that the other members could be late.

At the question, Nekonome's 'ears' wiggled as she said, "Don't be silly!"

"Excuse me!" Came a voice from beyond the classroom door.

''"Greetings! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei." The person said as gave a dazzling smile while holding three bouquets of flowers. "Pleased to meet ya!"

With swiftness, he quickly handed the two flowers to Moka, and Kurumu. Kurumu and Moka stared at Ginei blankly.

"Oooh! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful new club members we have!" He said as he gave a smile that would make most girls melt. "You can call me 'Gin.'' he said as he inhaled the scent of the flowers. ''Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Moka in turn, was confused as to why Gin was looking so intently at her.

Then Nekonome decided to introduce Gin properly. "Gin-kun is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!" Gin proudly boasted as Naruto rolled his eyes.

'_A shameless pretty boy flirt? Not so surprising after already seen his type over a dozen times.'_But he was brought out of his thoughts when Kurumu wrapped her arms around him and whispered to him, "Naruto, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!"

"Well, I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun!" Nekonome said, already halfway out the door.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Gin assured her.

"So you're already leaving Nekonome-sensei?" Naruto asked Nekonome.

"Sorry, see you later everyone! Make friends with your sempai ok!" Nekonome said before disappearing behind the door.

"Hmm… well let's see." Gin began, but not before giving that show-off smile once again. "First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this is. The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?" she whispered to Naruto.

Naruto briefly caught the flicker of a malicious grin cross Gin's features before he switched to harmless sort of guy. '"Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk!" He said disarmingly as he pulled out a poster and held it to the club members, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!'' he said as he placed the poster on the desk and brought out twin step ladders from the closet.

"Senpai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently she and Kurumu were at the back of the classroom hanging up posters. Standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Naruto was stacking papers.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Their sempai said with a lecherous grin.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yea! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

All the while, Naruto had not taken his eye off of Gin. Suddenly, Naruto noticed Gin bend down and he was staring up the girls skirts.

Not only did he bend over, but he was practically sitting on the floor and enjoying the view! Gin simply watched as the girls struggled to put the poster as high up as they could.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Naruto demanded, as he had to remind himself that he couldn't just randomly attack the students. He really needed to stop going off into these thoughts of his. After all while talking seemed to be a free action apparently people seemed to be interrupted more when they started having an inner-monologue for some reason.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked while feigning innocence.

Naruto gave the man a scowl as he replied, "Don't feign innocence!'' Naruto angrily snapped. ''You were looking up their skirts, you perverted bastard!''

"Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame." he dismissively remarked.

Before Naruto could continue to accuse him, the girls came up. They both asked what was going on to which Gin took this as an opportunity to shift the blame to Naruto. "Oh, well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

''Eeh!'' both girls blanched in response as faint blushes appeared on their faces.

''Now, let's think about this logically girls.'' he carefully began. ''Now who are you going to believe? Some guy you just met no more than an hour ago or me? The guy you've known for the the past few days and have no reason to be a blatant pervert and look up your skirts. Also, have I ever lied to either of you before?''

The girls looked thoughtful for a minute.

''Well look at the time you guys better get going! Today's meeting is adjourned!'' Gin said, hastily ending their meeting.

It was the next day and once again no new clue. Not so much as a single odd thing out of place. As Naruto walked down the hall, he was approached by none other than Gin. "Yo Naruto-kun! Today club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin asked, raising suspicion within Naruto.

_'Well the bastard may be a pervert, but not like I can bust him for that. Besides not like I can't kick his ass if he tried anything.'_

''Whatever,'' Naruto replied with a shrug. Maybe he could arrange an accident of sorts.

Gin had led him to an alleyway of some sort. The alleyway was at the back of a building, away from the busy flow of people. "Don't you worry, everybody'll be coming soon!" Gin assured him. "Hahaha, We're here!" Gin said after a few moments. "This is the place Naruto-kun!"

''Why the hell are we in an alley?'' Naruto asked as he inhaled the scent of the air. Sure enough he could smell the scent of females. By the smell of things there could be only one logical place they could be. ''You really are a hopeless pervert. Why are we outside a girl's changing room?''

''W-What? How on earth did you...'' Gin began sputtering as Naruto explained.

''The scent of females is practically twinging in the air. So tell me Gin? Were you trying to set me up? Take the fall for you or something?'' he asked as Gin began going off on a tangent.

"Moka-san is even better than I heard. Y'know… I really like her. She's even got me falling in love with her at first sight. I'm serious. I'm going to make sure Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

Just as Gin was about to take out his camera it fell into two pieces. ''W-What.''

''Never try to pull one over a shinobi.'' Naruto warned with a dangerous edge to his voice. '' You think of me as such a fool it'd be that simple? Now, if you continue to try and incriminate me than you would have to explain why you had your camera out in this area. As a second year you should already know about this area and depending on the type of reputation you have who do you think everyone will believe? The girls aren't too far away and I'm sure they can back up my story about you leading me here.''

_'Damnit! How did he know we were being followed? I better get out of here._ Thinking quickly Gin picked up one of the pieces of his cameras and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto caught it with ease and before he could respond Gin was gone. 'What? Shit that bastard is fast. I shouldn't have let me guard down. Looks like I'm going hunting for Canine.''

Moka mean while was searching for Naruto. She didn't know why but it seemed like Naruto had been busy all day. _'Where is Naruto-kun?' _so much time had passed that night fall soon came.

Moka thought as she stood on top of the moon. It was night out and the only source of light was the full moon.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her.

"It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin… Senmai…" Moka said, unsure of what to say. What was Gin doing here?

"Are you waiting for that guy Moka-san?" Gin asked. "Naruto-san isn't a nice guy keeping a lovely lady such as yourself waiting.''

''N-No...I-I'm sure Naruto-kun has a reason for not showing up.'' she reasoned.

''But to keep a beautiful woman such as yourself waiting. A guy like that doesn't deserve your attention.''

"Umm…" Moka was unsure of what to say. Gin was acting… strangely.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he began leaning forward.

"Kya! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried wriggling out of Gin's embrace. ''What are you doing Sempai?''

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?" Gin said, not letting Moka go.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka said, feeling violated.

"Haha, Well, it is a full moon isn't it? On nights will a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and suddenly lose all control!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka… and puckered his lips!

"So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he struggled to bring Moka closer and zero in for the kiss.

"NO! STOP!" In one supreme effort, Moka managed to break free and push Gin into a wall.

"I'm waiting for Naruto-kun! I would never betray him for someone I just met.'' she exclaimed.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed Moka as she looked towards Gin's general direction. She heard some chuckling coming from the cloud of dust that was obscuring her vision. "Haha… are you serious? How admirable!" His eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

"I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san…" He got up slowly and deliberately. He brought out his arm slightly in front of him and clenched his fist tightly. "But I told ya… right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control _weakens_!"

The air around Gin flared and spiraled around him. "S-Sempai?" Moka asked with fright as she saw Gin's hands turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover his body.

**"I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE AKASHIYA MOKA!**" Gin howled as he towered over Moka. His hand reached closer and closer to Moka, who could only cower in fear from the werewolf's fierce aura.

''Get away from Moka you fucking beast!'' Naruto's shout echoed from above.

The werewolf turned around and snarled as it recognized that face. **"You! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?''**

''Naruto! Kurumu-chan!'' Moka cried out in relief.

The Kitsune and the Succubus dropped down from above.

''Well unlike you beast, I actually tend to think with my head instead of my dick. Abusing your powers and position to pray on vulnerable girls on a mere whim! Such disgusting behavior. I was doing a bit of research of who you were, and what kind of monster you were. Once I finally put together information from other classmen and what I knew of your abilities I narrowed down your monster type to a Lycantrophe based off your canine scent. ''

**''Damn! How dare you get in the way of our special moment!''** Gin snarled in outrage.

Naruto noticed a high spike in Gin's youkai, the wind began blowing fiercely around them. **"BACK OFF!"** Gin yelled in rage.

Naruto braced himself. A lycan, a werewolf was always a hassle to fight. Enhanced strength and speed, not to mention their ferociousness. In a blink of an eye Gin attempted to strike Naruto who duck under the swipe of his claws. Gin disappeared again and swept Narutos feet from underneath him. The Blond nearly back flipped and landed on all fours.

**"DON'T EVEN THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE IDIOT!**" Gin taunted as he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. He twisted out of the way and landed a kick on the back of Gin's head sending him crashing into one of the bars. **''You bastard! I'll rip you to pieces for that!''**

''You can't control yourself can you beast? You wanted Moka right?'' Naruto launched himself using his feet and landed right next to the girl. ''Then let's see you handle her in her entirety.'' Naruto knew he could have easily handled the beast, but he didn't want to deny his Moka. Also once Moka left him a broken heap that should do more than make him think twice about being so untoward towards the vampire.

Moka's Rosario was off in a flash of Youki the silver haired Moka was free.

**''Moka-san's true form! Hahaha! Awesome! EVEN after transforming, you are still beautiful Akashiya Moka! I could care less that you are a vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!'' **He lunged at her.

Reacting on instinct Inner Moka launched a kick only for her to miss as Gin twisted out of the way with impressive speed and appear on top of bell tower.

**''What are you fighting, way over there? If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as bright as ever! ON THE NIGHT OF A FULL MOON, A WEREWOLF IS INVINCIBLE!'' **He was shooting all over the place.

''Don't worry Moka-san I'll be your eyes.'' Naruto called out to her. Moka merely nodded in exchange.

''Left, duck, twist!'' Naruto said as Moka avoided Gin's attacks.

**''Give it up! AS LONG AS THE FULL MOON IS OUT, IT WILL BE MY VICTORY! I'LL CRUSH YOU BOTH!"**

**''Naruto?'**' the vampire called out to the blond as she tried to watch the werewolf's movements. '_Damnit! I can't see him...! So this is the speed of a werewolf..._' she thought then glanced at Naruto whose eyes were moving all over the place. He didn't move or seemed worried at all. ''Duck! Sweep kick!'' He called out as Moka followed his order nearly knocking Gin of his feet. ''In front of me now! Grab!'' Moka shot forward and grabbed Gin's paw halting him in place.

**''What? I stopped? Could it be?''**

''I figured if I kept predicting your movements you would attempt to strike me. Also it would keep your focus on us and off the moon! A bit of water and wind manipulation and behold!'' Naruto pointed out the sight behind them. The moon was hidden by clouds.

A low menacing aura erupted from Moka's throat. **''Wait! Don't be so hasty! I can still beat you, with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is! Just be a good girl and become my woman, Moka!''**

A brutal right connected with Gin's skull. Sending him crashing into the gate and tumbling over side.

**''Weakling...! Did you really think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Realize your place!''**

Naruto grinned as he walked over to Moka and placed his hands on her shoulders. He took a whiff of her hair. **''You have no idea how badly I want you.''** He said as a low growl radiated form Moka's throat. **''Tell me something Uzumaki Naruto? You would have easily squashed that beast moon or no moon, no?''  
**

''I could have, but seeing you come out and acting all badass was something I couldn't miss.'' he answered her with a teasing grin.

**''...Uzumaki Naruto I look forward to seeing what you can do next time we meet. If you are sufficient in impressing me then I will allow you the honor of mating with me.''  
**

''Is that your way of saying you want to jump my bones?''Next thing Naruto knew he was flying over head courtesy of Moka's kick as she snatched the Rosario from his hand. It was the next day and the girls were right back to fighting over Naruto.

Naruto was came up with a brand new song and he was currently singing it to the two girls who were enthralled by his voice. Anyone with decent sight could see the adoration and blushes on their cheeks. By the time he finished both girls clapped and cheered.

''Naruto-kun! That was incredible!'' Moka cheered.

''Incredible Naruto-kun I had no idea you could sing like that!'' Kurumu said dreamily.

''Thank you ladies your praise means quite a lot...anyway our scores in the rankings should be in buy now so let's go check'em out.'' He said as both girls leapt up. They both grabbed one of his arms as their eyes met and blue lightning seemed to come out of nowhere.

Kurumu was ranked 88th place, thanks to the help of Naruto and his clones. Plural because the girl had a habit of jumping or glomping his clones. Moka was thirteenth, and Naruto was second place. ''Huh? That's odd.'' Naruto said looking at his score ignoring the idiotic clamor of the guys drooling over Moka like always._ 'Second Place?' _The name in first place seemed to be quite familiar. '_Sendo Yukari?'_

''Strong, Sexy, and has brains, Naruto-kun is so perfect,'' Kurumu said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pressing his face into her bosom. ''We're going to have to do something special to celebrate.'' Next thing Kurumu knew, Moka yanked Naruto out of her grasp.

Naruto thoughts were interrupted when he caught the chatter of someone being harassed. He turned his head ignoring the squabbling between the Vampire and Succubus and saw several Lizard Man harassing a girl that was dressed like a Witch. Sometimes knowledge and enhanced senses often beat having brute force any day. In a flash he disappeared from between the two girls as his foot collided with the class representative sending him crashing to the ground.

''People like you who pray upon others out of jealousy make me sick,'' He said as the others clamor and rushed him. ''Reflect.'' The monsters had collided with the barrier and were sent flying in all directions. He turned to the girl, obviously a first year of about fourteen years of age. ''The name is Uzumaki Naruto and you are?'' He asked extending a hand helping her up.

''Y-Yukari Sendou,'' She replied with a faint blush.

''Well Yukari it was nice to meet you...'' He said as one of the Lizard man stood up. He threw a knife at Yukari, but before either the Kitsune or Witch could act it was caught between two fingers.

''I can not allow violence against others to happen. So either leave or expect an ass kicking...'' Moka said with a stern gaze a mixture between bad-ass and cute. That left all of two-pint five seconds before she turned to Naruto and ask. ''Was that good Naruto-kun?'' Going as far as cocking her head in a cute, girlish gesture.

A smile tugged on his lips.''Yeah...just like that Mo-chan,'' He said as a faint blush adorned her features. The Lizard men all stood up. ''So unless you guys want to be broken in two, four, or hell even eight I suggest you leave.''

''We won't forget this Sendoi,'' Their leader said as they fled.

Some time later the Kitsune, Witch, and Vampire were all outside on the Patio as Yukari explained her story. ''So you're the one who beat me out of rank 1 position?'' Naruto asked as Yukari fidgeted a bit. ''Relax I was only teasing; besides I like your hat...its sort of cute.''

Suddenly a spike in temperature could be felt by all.''W-What...oh this old thing...of course...well I...err...thank you,'' She said jolting up and bowing. She then took off at surprising speed.

''Ok...''

''Aaaw I never got to ask her where she got that cool outfit,'' Moka said with a pout.

''You know I can probably make you one.'' _A very, very skimpy one. _His inner lecherous side added.

A certain young raven haired-girl was running as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't want to find comfort only to have it taken away again. She wouldn't be fooled, not again. She had been taken in by a kind hand and a smiling face, only for them to turn around and so there true colors. She knew she was hated, an outcast because she was a witch. The breed of monster closet to that being human. Also there was the whole being a genius thing; which governed much jealousy since most of the monsters overall lacked substantial intelligence. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a body. ''Oww, Hey Dumbass! Watch where you're going,'' She said rubbing her eye.

''You're the one who bumped into me, Yukari-_san.''_The venom in the san was enough to blind even a basilisk.

She recognized that voice anywhere. She looked up and sure enough it was those damn Lizard men. ''How rude, you're a damn shame to the academy.''

_'''Class Representative.'' _The hatred and contempt in her voice was easily identifiable.

''Remember when you disgrace me in front all those students earlier! I'll never forgive you for that. I've been waiting to get you along.'' He said as he started to transform.

She knew was he was, a Lizard-man, a man-beast with a head like a lizard. Despite their outward appearance, they possessed a high intellectual ability. While bonds bond with their friends can be strong they were aggressive to anyone else. A race of warlike hunters like many monsters despised what she was.

Elsewhere a certain blond was having troubles of his own.

The whole novelty of being fought over by two sexy females was slightly losing it's novelty. If not for the fact it had already happened several damn times already. Though it was only slightly as the whole thing was still arousing. Any normal red-blooded, hell any normal male of any species would enjoy being fought over. Partly due to it being an ego thing.

''Naruto-kun can't go with you…he promised to taste my cooking.'' Kurumu yanked Naruto to the left.

''He certainly can't go with you. He promised to take me shopping.'' Moka pulled him to the right.

Cue there eyes meeting over his head and a jolt of lightning appearing between them like a typical anime. Cut to a crying anime style Naruto who was losing feeling in his arms. It was then he thought was he could have sworn was a scream. ''Did you hear that?'' He asked the two bickering girls. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let loose a little it of pheromones when he was seeking out one of the girls for a date. A week had passed since Naruto decided to make his relationship with Moka official. Of course the other halted all plans of a first official date. It was like the Pheromones had the girls on a permanent like sugar high induced state. Now mating and marking them would have surely taken care of it, though deep down inside he knew it would have been wrong. The guilt was very small of course, but it was just something about the whole situation which was odd. Like he was…" There it is again. I definitely heard a scream.'' The two girls let go of his arm.

''Maybe it's just…''Kurumu was interrupted as Naruto loudly cracked his neck.

''My senses don't lie…unless I'm drunk, And I'm sure as hell am not slurring my words.''

At the origin of the scream Yukari shrieked as the part of her outfit was torn down the middle. She couldn't help but cried as she was held down, the fowl dark laughter of the Lizard men stinging her ears.

**''Not bad…no where near the size of Korono-san's but I guess it's the best you could expect from a half-breed.'' **The word stung, reminded her of the hatred she would always experience. She felt the rest of her clothes shredded by their sharp claws and her legs spread. Her silent sob had become full blown as she thrashed wildly, trying to get free.

Then all of the sudden they started to hear what sounded like chirping birds.

**''Do you…ggladrgh,'' **A hand shoved through the body of one of the Lizard men. It was covered in Lightning, dealing a fatal blow.

Before the other one could run someone landed on is shoulders. In an instant the feet locked around his neck, twisting it and locking his head in place. In the second that followed his neck snapped and what followed was him being picked up and slammed backwards into the ground, the impact killing him instantly.

**''Trash like you who pick on those weaker then them sicken me. You made the last mistake you'll ever make.''  
**

**''Filth like you don't deserve to exist in this world. Perish like your foolish comrades.''**

_No my friends…they were taken out in an instant. Who are these guys. _The leader of the Lizard Men group thoughts ended. He felt something wet roll down his body. It was the sight of two different arms piercing his body. He didn't even feel the blow coming, the last thing he would ever experience was his body being torn in two.

Half an hour had passed since Naruto had disposed of the body.

''So you finally came to.'' Yukari heard as she jolted up. Her first instinct was to kick and scream but she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, not to mention nice firm breasts being pressed against her back…wait a second…breasts?

''It's ok Yukari-chan…Those monsters won't hurt you ever again. '' She recognized the voice. It was Moka.

''You know if your inner didn't rip the guy in half she probably wouldn't have fainted.'' That voice belong to Naruto. She blinked her eyes a few times as her vision started to clear.

''It's not my fault Naruto-kun…she just…'' a slightly flustered Moka began in response to Naruto's teasing.

''I know, I know…I was just teasing…trust me…I know how she can get. So anyway Yukari-chan are you okay? '' He asked as a lone tear slid that Yukari's cheek.

''Why?'' She asked, her voice cracking slightly. ''I'm just a Witch…a worthless half-breed without any friends so wh…'' She was silenced as Naruto placed a finger against her lips.

''I know what it's like to be hated…to be thought of as a monster…to not have any friends. I know exactly how you feel Yukari-chan. Which is why you know no longer have to be alone. You're more then welcome to become a part of our group.''

''I…I.''

''You don't have to say anything.'' He said softly as she nodded.

A few days later Yukari had opened up and became more sociable. She also apologized for a lot of the mischief and pranks she caused. Now if only he could stop passing out from nose bleed whenever she groped Moka… Speaking of whom was running away from Gin who was once again professing his love. He didn't feel threaten, after all…Moka was the type of vampire that valued her pride or he should say the silver-haired counter part. The whole bite and marking thing sealed the deal. If she could, she would kick her pink counter part ass if she was just easily swayed and seduce by a goofy love struck guy.

''Yeah another day of being in the club with you Naruto-kun…I love you….'' Kurumu said as she clutched onto Naruto.

The next thing he knew Gin was hit with a desk and Kurumu a dust pan.

''No one is putting their hands on my lovers…I'll protect them with my magic,'' She said in a childish like manner.

''Whose she?'' Kurumu said shooting the witch an annoyed glance and rubbing her head.

''Oh she's the new member of the club Gin-sempai, she's a girl Genius.'' Moka explained.

''Naruto-kuuuun.'' Kurumu whined.

_What the hell is with all the confessions and odd behavior before Noon today?_

Yet another day and another school newspaper meeting. Naruto was curious as to who this Teacher was that asked Moka to model for a picture. He got the gist of the topic Gin was talking about. Seven girls had went missing within a month's time. Not that unusual for a school of months for a disappearance or two but seven was pushing it.

''As you can see all the girls in the picture are pretty hot. If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know'em better!'' he explained with a lecherous grin.

Naruto face faulted. He shouldn't have been all that surprised. ''Gin-san you pervert. That it so shameful and I can honestly say I would never act like you.'' _  
_

''Oh a pervert am I? What about you Naruto-san? You seem to enjoy Moka-san and Kurumu-san's advances.'' he accused as the blond rose his left eyebrow in amusement.

''Hey I said I wasn't a pervert like you. Not dead or gay.'' he answered with an amused smirk.

''Fair enough...''

''Don't worry Gin I'm sure you'll find a girl eventually. I mean if you're not too old by that time that is.''

Half an hour later Naruto found himself still in the Newspaper club room. It was sort of getting depressing actually.''Don't know why that idiot thought assigning me cleaning duty was any form of punishment,'' Naruto said out loud as his clones toiled around him.

''Original you bastard…making us do all the work.'' one of the clones grumbled as he continued sweeping the floor.

''Shut the hell up and get to work Kagebunshin number 3. I'm not paying you to be a smart ass.''

''You're not paying us at all!'' another one dusted off the chalk board complained.

''Sorry I'm late Sensei.'' He instantly picked up the voice. He looked outside to see Moka and a bombshell of a woman. _Damn that's the art teacher? Ok I made my decision…I'm joining the art class. _As he went to the main building to file for a schedule change.

00

Chapter End

00

You all notice I didn't go with the swimming pool side plot. That's actually going to play out in the next few chapters, but first I need to go watch the inferior anime of this to learn some humor plot points and maybe some fun filler to throw in. Everyone seems to like the curry zombie episode so expect to see that.


	5. The Medusa and The Slug

Kitsune of Gakuen  
0  
Super Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0000000000  
Story Start  
0000000000  
'_Kuso! What was it? What was I going to do yesterday?'_Naruto mused. There was something he was going to do, but when he saw some of girls in the dance club running by in their extra short skirts he immediately forgot.

"Heh, you're looking hot as ever today Moka-san." Gin said with a bright, shiny smile before he added in smoothly, "I really love ya baby!"  
Suddenly, Gin's hair was set on fire resulting in him screaming about his hair.

"Naruto-kun! You can't just go and light people on fire!'' Moka said in response to her companion's minor bout with pyromania.

''I just did Moka-chan...and there's no evidence that I did so...'' he said with a triumph grin.

''But you just admitted it.'' she countered as Naruto's triumph grin fell from his face.

''...I think I liked it better when I didn't teach you how to be more observant of people and your surroundings.'' he mumbled.

''Hey!''  
Before anymore discussion of what Naruto could or could not do continued, it was interrupted by the door being slammed open, revealing an excited and bubbly Kurumu. "Naruto!" She called out the Shinobi's name. Before he could react he was engulfed in a hug by Kurumu, who pressed her chest against his face.

"Yeah! Another day of being in the club with you!" She said as she pressed her face against his chest, sighing contentedly. "I love you Naruto!"

A dust pan suddenly materialized above Kurumu's head and landed with a 'THUNK' on her head. Equally, an entire desk fell on Gin's head. "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Naruto and Moka!" Yukari quipped in that odd childish tone that she slipped into from time to time, "I'll fight anyone off with magic because I care for you both!"

With the desk still on his head… or rather his head in the desk, Gin asked, "Who's she? A witch?"

Moka enlightened the unfortunate werewolf as she replied, "She's the new club member, Yukari-chan—a girl genius!"

"Owwie Naruto!" Kurumu complained as she still held on to Naruto. "Can you kiss my lips to make it feel better?"

''_I love my life sometimes!'' _he thought as another day of the newspaper club's usual antics went on.  
_  
_"I'll see you later Naruto!" Moka waved to Naruto as their club meeting came to an end without much happening. Like yesterday and the day before, "See you tomorrow."

"Moka-chan.'' he called out to her.

''Yes Naruto?''

''No, nothing,'' he shook his head. ''I'll see you tomorrow then." he said waving her off.

As Naruto walked away, Moka was a bit disheartened. He didn't even question why she wouldn't be walking home with him.

Speaking of whom Naruto was on his way back to the dorm when he was approached by the swimming club's leader, Ichinose Tamao. She was definitely a beauty, her long turquoise hair was styled in a pony tail and she was wearing a white top along with a violet wrap up cover swim skirt with flora patterns. Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed that her forehead was small, she had full lips and nice bone structure. Despite her rather like complexion it was obvious the young woman had greek ancestry. ''It appears we meet again Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Indeed Tamao-san, how goes your club? I heard you and your members had a large feast the other day.'' he casually stated, bringing up the rumors of the swimming club's incident.

The smile didn't leave Tamao's face. ''Surely you do not hold my race's natural instinct against me? After all, rumors say you are getting quite comfortable with the vampire, Moka Akashiya, who species feast on the blood of others to survive. Surely condeming one is unfair unless you account for the action of others.''

''On one hand most people are justified in seeing your actions as villainous. You must admit, feeding on the entire life force of your prey is murderous and absolutely gluttonous. On the other hand those who don't use their head and willingly walk into such traps are fools. Its a conundrum really, having to find a balance of seeking peace while also accepting that some lives aren't worth saving and that certain beings are scum who only deserve death. ''Is there a reason why you sought me out Tamao-san?'' he asked as Tamao reached into her bag and brought out a letter.

''I was asked to deliver this to you.'' she informed him as the letter dropped from her fingers into Naruto's opened, waiting hands. She watched as his eyes carefully scanned the envelop. Then, bringing up his thumb he began to shred open the top of the enclosed letter with a slight tearing sound permeating the air. Putting the envelop under his armpit after he carefully opened it and read the letter's content. ''Unfortunately I'm in a hurry, but I'll see you around some time Uzumaki Naruto.'' she said with a flirty smile.

''I'll be looking forward to it.'' he replied, looking up from the half read contents on the message. Naruto watched as the watery beauty tossed back her hair and walked away with a little sway in her step. ''Though to think that _they _are here.'' he mumbled as he went back to reading the letter. The following morning Naruto had met Moka outside her dorm room and they attended class like usual. Soon afterwords they went to the newspaper club where its members sat in silence. No one knew what made Gin so serious today. But they looked on as he wrote on the board: Disappearance.

"Everyone, we have some news. The 'missing girls' problem!"

"Missing girls?" Moka piped up.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another…" Gin looked at them. His eyes were sharp and focused. "Seven in just one month. It's not that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?" His voice held a grave urgency in it, almost as if he was being hurt directly by the disappearances.  
But his tone became lighter as he hoisted up a paper with names and pictures on it. "I've collected some basic information on the missing girls." He slammed the paper on the desk, startling everyone. "We're going to find out the facts on this incident."  
Naruto took a piece of paper that was handed to him by Gin. He looked at the paper and studied it. Maybe a monster was abducting these girls? Whatever it was, he would get to the bottom of it.

Still in his serious character, Gin continued speaking. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow and form my own super harem."

Naruto sweat dropped. So that was Gin's attention? No wonder he seemed so… serious… if that's what you'd call it. The club members went their separate ways as they went about searching for clues. Using one of the girl's items he found in her room he began tracking her. Eventually he came to the general area of the art building where the scent grew stronger. Before he continued to follow he managed to catch out of the corner of his eye Moka talking to that art teacher.

"Oh sensei, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Oh! You really did show up for me! Thank you." The art teacher smiled at her student. "I'm really glad Moka-san. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection."

He followed them until he came to a classroom filled with many pupils.

"Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'what's important to you!'" The teacher spoke to the classroom, which seemed to be enraptured by her words. "And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want."

Naruto moved to the hallway outside and the girl's scent ended there. All of the girls did have Art class he recalled. That was the only connection they all have. That fact in its self was definitely suspicious.

He turned his head and came face-to-face with a girl who was staring at him curiously. "Do you want to join Ishigami-sensei's art class? I'm skipping class too to be with her!" She quipped, a smile on her face.

"Er… no." Naruto said as any hopes he had of nude modeling for sensei was dashed. He went on his way, nearly face faulting at the comment the girl made.

On his way back Naruto end up crashing into someone."Owie…" The person moaned. Naruto looked down and saw some yellow panties staring back at him. With a blush, he averted his eyes and looked at the person's face, it was Kurumu!

"Naruto!" Kurumu exclaimed as she straightened out her skirt, trying to cover her panties.

''Gomen Kurumu-chan, didn't see you there.'' he sheepishly apologized.

With a blush, she took a hold of Naruto's hand and lifted her up with ease. With an ever-growing heart, she hugged Naruto.  
"I'm so happy that I bumped into you Naruto! I can't believe we bumped in the hallway, what a coincidence!" She said ecstatically before burying Naruto's face in her plentiful breasts.

Naruto eventually pulled himself away. ''Not that I don't find your away of greeting me...unique. I'm curious about why you did that?''

Kurumu pouted as she replied, "Don't you like it Naruto? I'm just trying to make you happy since you are my destined one after all!"

''Right...'' _There she goes with that destined one thing. I'll guess I'll go along with it for now.'_

Naruto smiled, ''Kurumu now while what you were doing was...nice...we short of had this talk before. For instance your sure I'm your destined one right?'' He asked her a she nodded with a giddy look.

''Ok well answer this. What's my birthday? My favorite color? Food? My parents names?'' He listed off as Kurumu paused.  
She looked disheartened and hung her head.

''Look, why don't we take some time to get to know each other ok? In my culture it's not uncommon for a male to have more than one wife, or have some concubines, consorts, etc., on the side. As I said before I wouldn't mind dating you and seeing if you would fit into the family, but you'll have to give it time. You still have to win me over remember?''

''You really mean that? I still have a chance.''

''Now I wouldn't lie to one of my cute companions right?''

But then he was engulfed in a hug by Kurumu. ''Yahoo! Let's have lunch together later kay?''

_'Well Moka is involved in her new hobby. _''Okay.''

During the course of the next few days Moka had been making excuses and disappearing for hours on end. He was sure she was up to something, but whatever it was Naruto was sure it wasn't malicious. Though while Moka was being preoccupied with her thing that gave Naruto and Kurumu time to hang out. As such Naruto learned a few thing about Kurumu, like that the Succubus had a sweet tooth and she liked to cook. That her favorite color was in fact red and that she preferred felines to canines. She even talked a bit about her family. Her mother was a famous movie star and her father was a human baker who died from an illness.

Apparently Kurumu inherited her finesse for baking from her father. Each day, after Naruto and Kurumu separated he followed the scent of a different girl and he found himself back at the classroom. He knocked and there wasn't any answer. So as Kuiinshi would put it, 'like a Caucasian guy in a horror move, he had to investigate' and walked inside. He eventually made way over to a closet where the faint sound of crying was coming from. He tore it open and was filled with shock by what he saw.

It was a statue of a naked girl, covering up her breasts with her arms. But that was not the thing that was shocking. What shocked Naruto… was that the statue was _crying. _Despite being stone, it held a look of utter terror infused with sadness. Then, Naruto noticed the hair style it was using. It looked familiar… hadn't he seen a girl with that same hair style? Wait… could this statue be. _''I see...so that's what happened. Your little game ends here and today Ishigami.'_

Ishigami Hitomi, art teacher, had a love, a passion for eternal art. The euphoria she gained from staring at beauty was indescribable. To say she was happy to accept Moka as a student was an understatement. Even as an older and more experience woman she was quite envious of Moka's body. Her smooth skin, her curves, her assets that exciting the hot blood of young men. Ishigami did not enjoy being as tall as she was or her rough, snake-like skin. As such she was quite envious of the female form, the young female form that she lacked which made her an outcast in her youth.

"Ishigami-sensei, what do you think? My painting doesn't look too bad does it sensei?''

Ishigami gazed upon the portrait. In surprise the figure was male, but easy on the eyes. His blond hair was vibrant, a light shade akin to gold. His blue eyes, sky blue, the tentative detail almost made them seem life like. ''Is this? Yes indeed this must be Moka-san's, Naruto? The one that she talks so much about.'' The dread lock teach said with a grin as Moka blushed.

''Indeed...I have to say I'm not so bad looking huh?'' He asked from the doorway.

Ishigami tensed as the masculine voice came from behind her. Before she could react he was in front of her right next to Moka.  
''Naruto!"' Moka whined. ''You weren't supposed to see it yet!''

''Moka-chan is such a good artist. You should let me paint you too! I have all sorts of cute little outfits you can try on while I paint.'' he playfully teased her.

Moka flushes understanding the implications of his word. ''You hentai!''

He grasped her chin. ''Only with you,'' he said kissing her forehead. ''After all you're mine, and no one else's. I'm the only one that can enjoy your entirety.'' he possively stated, claryfing to the art teacher that he was staking his claim.

''Naruto-san while I'm sure you must have a reason for being here you're interrupting Moka's...''

''I don't mind Ishigami-sensei,'' Moka interrupted. ''My surprised is ruined anyway.'' She pouted cutely.

''What? Hey I came to join. I wanted to be instructed in the ways of lo-art. That's right art. That and I have a question for Ishigami-sensei. On my way here I ran into a guy calling out for his Gin. Now I asked him why on earth anyone would be looking for that bastard he said 'for assistance.''

''Is there a point or...''

''Let me finish...now as I was saying, he told me he was looking for a monster who has a keen sense of smell. Now with that answer I told him I had a keen sense of smell. I told him I'll keep a nose out for his sister whose scent I got off a ribbon he was waving around to find her. Strange guy, nice but strange. So the question of the day is why is her scent so strong in this room? It's even lingering and...what's that...snakes?'' He asked nonchalantly as he Ishigami tensed.

The art teacher calmly and condescendily began speaking. ''Naruto-san you are mistaken, you surely have made a mistake...''

''Please don't treat me like I'm an idiot Ishigami. That's not the only scent I smell lingering in the air. Not to mention on my way here several people commented that you were the last person to see them. Add that with what I just saw, a familiar looking humanoid girl statue that was crying and well...I don't need to fill you in.''

With sudden realization, Moka connected the pieces as she slowly backed away. "Then that means...the girls are...''

Ishigami's dreadlocks immediately began reacting and the air was filled with hissing sounds. Her hair soon began moving and soon, multiple snake heads poked out to glare at the couple in front of them.

"The beautiful students of this Academy!" The Medusa finished with a wicked smile. "Yes, I've turned them all to stone."  
Her face warped into a twisted and maniacal visage as she spoke with utmost joy. "Isn't it artistic? And you too will be turned into stones and added to my art collection. With a few 'alterations' you would fit in as well Uzumaki-san. You and Akashiya Moka will be my latest and greatest additions!"

'THE HELL WE WILL!'' Naruto shouted as he flung several kunai indiscriminately. Now to a guy like Naruto, or any guy, the phrase of 'altering him' done by a person who clearly liked to do weird and freaky shit like turning students into stones it scared him shit-less as only one thing came to mind. The kunai pierced the side of the snakes causing them to hiss angrily.

**''You little bastard I'll neuter you for that.''**

Naruto's pupils shrunk. ''Fuck this! I quit. You fight her.'' Naruto said as he snatched off the Rosario as powerful blinding light filled the room.  
Before Ishigami could even react Ura-Moka was airborn. With an axe kick she sent the snake woman crashing into the ground with an audible crack. A four-foot crater was created.

''Damn now that's a whole new meaning to a 'boot to the head' if I ever...''

Suddenly Ura-Moka grabbed his junk. **''This is mine! This belongs to me. If you ever think or even hint on harming this I'll show you the real meaning of pain. Know your place you worthless excuse of a snake woman.''**

''I don't know whether to be scared of how rough our first time will be or glad you're so enthusiastic about Goliath.''

**''What?''**

''Well that's one of his names. There's Naruto Jr.,The Leviathan, The Dark Plunger, though that last one wasn't thought of by me.''

''**Remind me again why I care for you?'' **she asked with a hint of annoyance.

''Because you mate marked me?'' though really he wondered when the whole just bite the neck thing became the mainstream thing for the mate mark.

**''I could just kill you and find another mate.'' **she remarked in that snarky manner of hers.

''And how would you go about that? Not like you can beat me one on one.'' he remarked rather cockily.

**''Now I never said that now did I? There are other alternatives. For instance poison.'' **she suggested.

''Meh I'm immune to most poisons.''

**''Decapitation then.''**

''I've survived worse.''

**''Fire?''**

''Are you even trying?''

''**Then I'll contact that friend of yours that your always bitching about, have your powers sealed, and deliver you to a harpy or praying mantis female. I'm sure they'll enjoy it quite a bit.''**

''Oh you sinfully delicious bitch.''

Ura-Moka smirked. **''Damn straight.''**

''You know my idea of corrupting you was supposed to be more 'physical' in idea then 'mental' to be honest. Would you ever consider using a whip?''

Despite getting a 'boot to the head' himself Naruto did hear Ura mutter something about a whip being an interesting idea before she snapped the Rosario back on. Omote-Moka helped Naruto back to his feet and quickly apologized.

Of course Naruto shrugged it off and made some plans. One would be finding the girls and delivering to the infirmary to be checked out. Two would be reporting this incident. Three would be 'acquiring' any and all information Ishigami knew via genjutsu so she wouldn't remember 'aiding' him at all so if she was questioned no one would trace the links back to him. Finally he would be looking more into that whip idea. At first it was an off-hand comment, but now that he was thinking about it. That idea had a lot of potential.

It was the next day Naruto's mind drifted on to ice cream and other tasty treats. Ishigami knowing when she was beat resigned and was arrested, all the girls turned to stone were released and all was right in the world.

Kurumu shot up, looking flushed. It caught Naruto's attention, if he heard then Nekonome had given Kurumu a letter.

''Kurumu-chan something wrong?'' He asked.

''Ahahahaha! I kind remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off, ok?'' She said as she was already out the door. ''Take care of the rest for me!''

''But..the deadline...Kurumu-chan.''

''Meh, let her go Moka. She'll be back soon, I think. I mean she wouldn't leave us hanging when were so close to the deadline.  
Kurumu found herself outside at the place where the letter mentioned.

''Hey, I've been waiting for you!''

Kurumu looked up to see what looked like a first year with short orange hair that covered the top half of his face with a camera around his neck. ''So you saw those pictures and my letter...I'm glad! Long time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?''

''Who are you? What do you want? Call me all the way out here with those dirty pictures!'' She searched her person. '_Ah...those pictures. When I panicked I must have hid them in the toolbox and left them there._

The boy jumped down from the tree branch. He was all sweaty, ''I took really cute picture of you right? I really liked them! I'm Kanou Nagare. Don't you remember me?'' Kurumu grimaced at his smiling face.''Remember, it was right after we started school.'' she stated as her mind drifted off to a couple of weeks ago.

_ Kurumu was traversing the walls as she was looking for the worthiest guy she could find. She was looking for 'her chosen' and wasn't having much luck. She was getting phrase and declaration of loves for her curvaceous figures, but most of the guys, nearly all, ok all them were more or less drooling idiots if she wanted to be honest. The only guy that wasn't drooling over her was also the only one that wasn't doing the same to Moka. Namikaze Naruto, or was it Uzumaki Naruto?_

_''You sure are beautiful Kurumu-san. May I take a picture of you?'' the creepy kid asked causing her to turn and see he had a camera ready. He didn't seem brain-dead though he was obviously wearing his heart on his sleeve._

_''Really! I guess! Maybe I am just that beautiful. Hey, am I more beautiful than Akashiya Moka?''_

_''Er! Uh...Well...You do have big boobs!''_

_That was close enough._

_''Yaaaaaay!'' She chirped happily. ''If you take a really pretty picture of me I'll let you go out with me.'' It was an empty promise of course. She figured the guy was enthralled._

_''Are you serious?''_

_''Suuureeee...''_

''So that meeting was fate!'' he spoke up as Kurumu awakened from her thoughts and brought back to the present time.

**'_I don't remember that at all. Oh well I talked to a lot of guys to compete with Moka before I met Naruto.''_**

''I've been waiting all this time ever since then!'' He was sweating heavily. Kurumu stepped back as she twitched. ''Go on a date with me now just like you promised, Kurumu-chan. Unless you want 'those pictures' to be shown to the school?''

At the newspaper club the group was waiting for Kurumu to return. Several hours had passed and Kurumu hadn't returned. ''Kurumu-chan isn't coming back. We have no use for people who run away like that.''

_''Wow Yukari-chan can be harsh for a former outcast.'' _Naruto thought as he tapped his chin.

''You know, I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the newspaper club.'' Moka wondered aloud.

''Moka-chan?'' Naruto replied.

''Kurumu-chan is here because she likes Naruto-kun, right? And she totally hated me from the beginning. The truth is that maybe she doesn't think of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is really weird.'' she recounted.

''Moka-chan you must have more faith then that. Kurumu must have had a reason I'm sure of it. '' Naruto spoke up in her defense._ 'Though I do wonder where she is?'_

In the other part of the school Kurumu was doing her best to prevent her reputation from being thrown out the window.''H-Hey,'' Kurumu's voice slightly cracked in embarassment. ''What's all this?'' she asked as she was presented with gym clothes. ''Why do I have to change into Gym shorts for a date?''

''IT'S A PRETEND PHOTO SHOOT!"' He squealed. ''OOH KURUMU-CHAN, YOU LOOK REAL GOOD IN Those! Yes! Great! Ooh!' He started prancing around.

Kurumu grimaced. She could fill the vile rise in her throat. ''This...ISN'T WHAT I MEANT BY A DATE! Stop ACTING LIKE A...'' she angrily went off on a tangent until the camera boy creepily interrupted her.

''OH! Are you sure about talking to me like that?''

''Uuh...'' she hesitated.

There was a gleam in his eye. ''I have this special ability of finding out what a girls secrets are. I know a lot about you Kurumu-chan! For example stuff like that your Breasts are 38E and that have one of your fantasies include a riding crop...''

''You Hentai! How did you...'' Kurumu began in outrage before she was cut off.

''I'll just tell Naruto then...Ev-er-y-thing.'' he said rather threateningly.

''No!'' Sadness adorned her face. ''Stop...anyone, but Naruto. Please don't tell him.'' the last thing she wanted was for Naruto to know. She couldn't risk him thinking less of her. If he reallly did turn out to be her destined one then it would kill her to lose him.

''Then we'll just have to continue about our date. For instance,'' He pulled out a french made outfit from a bag. ''Cooooosplaaaaay!''  
_'This sucks...this is going too far. Maybe I should use my illusions powers and control his mind. No I can't, I stopped doing those awful things after I met Naruto. What should I do? And to know everyone's working so hard for the club when I'm doing this.'_

After twelve costume changes Kurumu was finally let go. Kurumu entered the room, letting her imagination getting the best of her, but was greeted by Naruto.

''We finished up for the day and the rest we decided to finish up tomorrow.'' he casually informed the girl, picking up the worried look on her face. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure if Kurumu wanted to talk to him about it she would have done so.

''Eh?''

''So don't worry about it okay,'' Naruto said as they all left the room leaving the Succcubus behind to deal with her thoughts.

_This feeling, this loneliness...I used to be stuck up and make men into my slaves using my powers as a succubus. Since I was treated so special I never had a real friend, and when I thought that didn't really matter. Yeah...I'm sure I'm paying now for how stupid I was back then.' _She started tearing up. ''I've got to apologize.''

'''Huhuhuhuh! Hey what's wrong Kurumu-chan?'' She turned at the sound of the intrusion.''Well, today was really fun wasn't it? Let's have some more fun tomorrow Kurumu-chan.''

''Nagare! What are you doing here? As for Tomorrow there is no tomorrow. The date was just supposed to be for today.'' she snarled at him. He was really starting to test her patience and she was considering tearng his face off.

''That's a really cold tone you're taking with me, should I show the pictures I took today to Naruto?'' he threatened, taking out several photos and swaying them back and forth in his slimy fingers.

''WHAT? NO! You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone.'' she exclaimed, desperations over coming her.

''Then we'll have some more fun tomorrow right? I'm not going to let you go now.''

''N-No! Stop following me!'' She made a dash for a nearby exit.

Nagare noticed the half-finished newspaper. He then formulated a plan and went about ransacking the room.

Come that Sunday the members of the newspaper club came together to notice their work was gone. ''Kyaa! The drafts are gone! All of them! They were half finished and right here and now they're all gone!'' Moka exclaimed.

''What? You're kidding? Who the hell would still have finished drafts? Don't tell me they were stolen?'' Naruto wondered.

Yukari checked her computer. ''Noo! My data! Someone deleted it. My backup disk is gone too...and on top that they read my diary!'' She shook her hand in disgust. ''Even my keyboard is all slimy. Like a slug.''

_'N-no!' _Kurumu felt a tightening in her chest. '_It's him...! Its clearly evident. That bastard is using this to extort me into doing what he wants!'_  
'Damnit! We don't have time to search for the thief! We'll have to start all over!'' Gin stated. ''It doesn't matter if there's not much on each page, just do something.''

''UH...UMMM...Everyone...I'm sorry to do this at a time like this, but I'm going to skip the club today.'' Kurumu reluctantly stated.

''Kurumu-chan! What's going on?You're just thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time. You don't think about how anyone else feels?'' Moka questioned.

Kurumu started to tear up. _''I...I can't. There's no telling what he'd do with the drafts if I told anyone what's goiong on. '_

''Kurumu-chan don't you care? I though you were different, I though we were friends, but you don't think of us as such, do you! If that's how it is then leave the newspaper club and don't come back!''

''Moka, that's enough.'' Naruto informed her.

''But Naruto...''

Naruto shook his head. ''Didn't you see it? Didn't you smell her tears? Kurumu was crying?''

That statement seemed to struck a chord.

Elsewhere in one of the school's sheds.''I had a feeling you would come Kurumu-chan! Looking for this!"' The creep asked holding up the newspaper and disk. Kurumu's eyes darkened.''Well in any case this school newspaper sure is boring. The writing is very childish, and don't you think I'd be a better choice to take pictures? This thing would be better off burnt! Well, what're you gonna do Kurumu-chan, what're you gonna do? If you want to protect these then do what I day today!'' he took out a lighter.

''And if you burn it?''

''Eh?''

''Those are very important to people I care about! If you destroy them then what's keeping me from sharpening my claws with your skull?''  
''Defying me? You're going to go against the likes of me.'' Two slug like eyes erupted from his neck. ''I'm a monster as well you know, I don't have to rely on using this crap! I didn't want to use it but I've prepared a trump card to play.'' A slug like creäture shot from his arm and rammed into Kurumu sending her into the ground.

''You bas...'' Kurumu found herself struggling to move.

''Now you're a good girl, just like a little doll.''

''My body...what did you...'' There was gas erupting from one of the pores. 'Poison Gas from his body? I got to...get out of here!' She ducked into one of the sheds. '_Ugh that bastard! I can't, I won't lose to him!'' _Her nails turned into claws.

**''That's cute! Hiding in the gym store-room. Could it be that you're inviting me!'' **He slid under the door in a slug like floor.  
''W-What the hell is with your body?''

**''Don't you know a slug's body can go through the smallest cracks. My kind just enjoy wet places like swamps and scaring people. Rotten food is a delicacy to us and as you found out first hand I can emit poison gas. Thanks to that I can sneak into a girl's room and find out their secrets and weaknesses. ''**

''How many times? How many times have you done this horrible thing to other girls?''

**''Now Kurumu-chan you're all mine.''**

_''N-No! I don't have anymore energy!' '_' I got to get everyone's drafts back!''

''Don't give up Kurumu!'' The door was knocked down. ''Yukari found the note and pictures, we know.''

''Kurumu-chan I'm sorry. I thought you still hated me. Since I just get in the way of you and Naruto-kun you know. Kurumu-chan, I don't want us to fight anymore, because you mean to mean just as much as Naruto-kun.

Naruto shot forward and launched a fist only for it to get stuck. ''What the hell!"'

''**I was thinking of a time to strike. Moka-san, is my next target and to think I can get her and Kurumu-chan at the same time.''**

Naruto yanked his arm free. ''Fat chance, fuck face!'' Naruto launched a kick only for the impact to halt instantly. ''What the hell?''

The slug like creature let out gas as both Naruto and Moka tumbled back. Naruto started hacking and barking violently.

''N-Naruto! Moka!''

**''Naruto-san is the type of monster with brute force, no? So you must have acute senses as well, a weakness towards my creature's gas.''**

''No! STOP IT!"' The ground started rumbling. Incredible Youki started radiating from Kurumu. '**'Don't touch my Precious friends you bastard!'' **She screamed as she transformed. The tree's and roots started attacking him. **''I'll never forgive you! If you lay a hand on Naruto or Moka!**

''N-No way! Is this a drea...'' He was interrupted as he shrieked as one of Kurumu's sharp claws slashed his eye. Blood and ooze splattering on to the ground.

Ura-Moka's voice filled Omote's head. '_So the Succubus Kurumu's true potential is being drawn out by her anger.'_  
Several branches shot forward ensnaring his body.

**''Die!"' **With a brutal slash the Madslug's right arm was severed from his body as blood splattered against the ground.

''The Tree branches and roots are disappearing?'' Moka observed.

_''...An illusion. What you just saw was an illusion created through Kurumu's magic. It is said that higher orders of Succubi even have the ability to inflict mortal wounds upon their opponents using only their magic. To think she was hiding that powerful ability.'_  
''The most important things! I...I got them back!"' Kurumu said in relief as she held up the newspaper.

''G-Good for you...'' Naruto moaned as the horrific smell was still making his stomach churned.

''Moka...may I come back to the newspaper club?''

''Ara? What are you talking about Kurmu-chan? We've got to hurry or we won't make the newspaper deadline! A lot has happened but let's keep working hard together, okay?''

''T-Thank you...'' She went over and helped up a half unconscious Naruto. ''Come on Naruto let's work hard and finish.''

Moka was by Naruto's side in a second. ''Kurumu-chan you must be tired. Maybe you should go on ahead and deliver the paper.''

''...well since I am tired Moka why don't you do it? Leave Naruto to me.''

_'Aw hell...this is definitely a good time for me to pass out. Having an enhanced sense of smell sucks ass sometimes.' _And with that Naruto was out for the day.

It was the next day and the newspapers were selling, business was booming or it would be booming if they were getting paid.  
It was a shame the students were only taking papers because of the fact that the lust factor of the academy members because of who was passing out the papers.

''Naruto! I'm so happy our newspapers are a big hit!'' She grabbed on to Naruto, pushing his face between her pillows.

''Kurumu-chan, you don't need to hug Naruto!''

''What's the problem? Naruto is mine after all.''

''He's my boyfriend!'' She yanked Naruto out of Kurumu's grip and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

''Aaw how cute. If you were ten. Naruto needs someone more womanly,'' She took a hold of Naruto's arm and starting making circles on his chest. ''Isn't that right?''

''Girls, for heaven sakes you made up yesterday.'' _I swear_ _I would make Kagebunshin decoys, but the girls already caught on after the first couple of times I did it. Now if maybe...'_

''Kyyya! Help meee!'' Yukari screamed as a hoard of boys were chasing her.  
First was the Newspaper club's story on Gin. Revealing him to be the peeper and well...that wasn't what one would want published if positive publicity for the club was a priority. Not at all, though that at least showed the club wasn't playing favorites when it came to their members. Though this second story revealing the incident of the kidnappings and who was responsible was definitely newsworthy.

All and all each person was coming contributing something to the club, well almost everyone. Naruto was the Photographer and main columnist. He was the Editorial columnist who gave his opinions and views on many things and the humor columnist. Moka was the Advice columnist as she was a kind person that liked to help people. Kurumu, being popular and having a flare for cooking was the cooking and gossip columnist while Yukari was support, she did minor articles and such about miscellaneous things. Gin, being the lazy and perverted guy that he was, seemed only interested in flirting with Moka and Kurumu the entire time.

''What, the Newspaper club?''

''Yes sir,'' Replied a long raven haired girl with glasses. ''They appear to be in the process of disturbing their newspaper in front of the school gate. Naturally without our permission I might add.''

The blond haired small crumpled up the paper. ''That damn club again, that gang **again!** Disregarding us and acting like saviors of justice. Those **Scum!**''

Meanwhile at the Newspaper club.''How's it goin'? Are you giving out lots of copies?''

''Oh Gin-sempai!'' Moka greeted.

''Ooh, looks like it's a pretty big hit, eh! We're going need to start charging these. ''

''Ahaha, we've already passed out half of them! It really makes me happy!''

''By the way. Ero-sempai shouldn't you have been here helping?'' Naruto pointed out.

''Yeah right, don'tcha know boring work like that is the job of the underlings!''

''Hey ass-hole, I employ underlings, not become one.'' Naruto argued.

'Gin-Sempai is an Echi, just like stray dog during mating season. If it doesn't have boobs, legs, breasts, ass, and lips he's not interested.'' Said Yukari.

''Hey small chest, what good are you besides badmouthing people!'' Gin taunted.

''My breasts may not be sacks of flesh like your tits, but they'll be perfect for whoever I end up with.'' the young witch proudly stated.

''Well then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big huh?''

''Back off pervert!'' A wash tub dropped on Gin's head.

''Move, you're blocking our path!'' Students were shoved out of the way as a group of fancy dressed green cloth individuals of different shapes and sizes walked by.

_''Who the hell are they?''_

_''Oh crap, its them!''_

_''What are they doing here?''_

_''Who are they?''  
_

_''It's the Youkai Academy Guardians, the Public Safety Commission.'' _Stated a student.

''Salutations...! I am Kuyou, the manager of the Public Safety Commission. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.''

''Public...Safety...so you're the ones that are 'supposed' to be maintaining the peace of the academy right?'' Naruto asked, his jab not so subtle.

''Huhuh...the newspaper club. Well your work is quite good! However! Who gave you the permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT CAN CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR US! WHEN A GANG LIKE YOU SELFISHLY DOES WHATEVER IT ANTS AND DISTURBS THE PACE AND ORDER OF THE ACADEMY!'' Kuyou asked kicked the table causing the papers to fly. His band of misfits destroyed the rest of the stand. Naruto was about to show them who they were dealing with when Gin moved in front of him, stopping him.

''Gin...what are you...''

''DO YOU UNDERSTAND? We're the ones protecting the peace at this academy, the public safety commission! If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds, you need to get permission from us without fail! We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future.

''Stop it! All we were doing was passing out newspapers!"

Kurmu found her arm bound by some short of thread spat by the female member of this band. ''W-What is this stuffy? It's sticky like thread.''

''I see the newspaper is filled with lowlives just like always. You look like a stupid indecent girl! The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit from last year.''

''Wh..why you bitch!''

The girl stomp the paper into the ground.

_'Uwha that's cruel!'_

_''Shh, idiot if you go against them we'll end up like that!'_

''Keep this in mind, if you ever do anything without our permission again. We're not going to let out off so easily.''

They started walking away.

''Keito.''

''Yes sir?''

''Keep the newspaper club under surveillance and she how they react. ''

Naruto, using his claws, ripped the sticky thread from Kurumu's arm. ''Thanks Naruto.''

''No problem Kurumu-chan. At least I know that one bitch must be some kind of spider monster. Gin, care to give me a reason why I shouldn't kick your ass from stopping me, and going off and stomp a mud hole in the ass of those other bastards?''

''Those guys, the Public Safety Commission are an aggressive version of the student police. They're a militant group, organized by the students in order to protect the academy. They've become corrupt, no better then a Yakuza gang. Making displays of force and collecting money.''

''Those dip-shits really think we're going to pay them off? I guess they never thought what would happen if they fucked up and pick a fight with someone out of their league.''

''No point starting trouble Namikaze, some of us don't live for havoc. We've gotta burn all the papers, it's the only way to appeal them. I'm not gonna pick a fight with those guys and its best none of you do as well.''

Naruto snorted, ''You can run if you won't, but I refuse to do so. Come on girls.'' He said as they followed Naruto.

''We're not going to burn them are we?'' Kurumu asked as Naruto shook his head. He picked up the box and continued forward looking for people without them. ''After everything you went through Kurumu...'' Naruto's grip tighten. ''These newspaper symbolize our bond, and...''

Kurumu's eyes soften. ''Naruto...''

''You, me, Moka-chan, Yukari-chan...we made these together. ''

''Yeah, to have those bastards trample it underfoot for no good reason. I can't back down, I can't forgive those bastards who spit on us like we're nothing but trash.''  
The Box was yanked out of Naruto's hand by a thread. ''W-What...you?''

''Don't make me laugh. You really are fools. It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us...foolish newspaper club! As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here!''

''Give us back our papers damnit!''

''You're making a mistake spider. You're starting something you won't be able to finish.'' As he pulled out a kunai. The area, near her was covering in some sort of webbing. It was obvious she had the area set before hand and the last thing he wanted to do was set off a trap. He could fast enough to avoid the traps and maybe get the girls out of the way, but what about the Monster in front of him. What would she do? How would she retaliate?

''It's too late to say that now, or perhaps you don't know? We've been looking at the newspaper club since last year and long before. As a group threatening the public safety commission. The Newspaper club last year was full of fools who had delusions that could change the academy them selves. And so for whatever reason, they used their published articles to criticize us. That's why we purged the members of the club and drove it to the brink of folding! The Academy is a hodgepodge of monsters and it only remains sage because it is under the control of the public safety commission! The Newspaper club which doesn't even understand that and yet opposes us deserves to be destroyed!"'

''First of all let me say. Collectively you guys are fucking pussies! I mean really? School police for a school full of monsters? Come the fuck on now. Also protect the peace? Public safety? Where the fuck were you guys when Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were in situations were they could have been or were almost raped? Where were you when Ishigami were turning students to stone? Public safety my ass? You mean even the teachers didn't know. You're all fucking pathetic self-absorbed and self-righteous bastards who need some sense knocked into them. You're the ones who became corrupt. You're the ones not doing your job. So you have the gall into my face, the face of my friends you self righteous pieces of shit? Tell your master if he pisses me off again his life if forfeit. Leave this club alone, I'm telling you this only once.''

Keito's eye twitch. ''Leave this club alone? Watch your mouth! Who do fuck do you think you're talking to you little bastard!'' She said holding the boxes near the fire-place.

''No! Wait! Please don't!'' Kurumu's cries were ignored as the boxers were shove inside.

Kurumu gasped as Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto realized what she was to do and made a motion to grab the papers. Keito jerked herself out-of-the-way using one of her threads and launched the box into the furnace.  
''Well...your newspapers sure burn nicely doesn't it!''

''NOOOO!'' Kurumu fell to her legs and sobbed. Moka and Yukari tried to console her as Naruto's fist tightened.  
Her shirt rose to chest level as six spider-like tendrils sprouted out.

''A Jorougumo, A Spider Monster often int he form of a beautiful woman. You mystify men and eat them right? Using sticky threads within your body to strangle and devour your pray! That legend is right about one thing. With that silky black hair of yours you are a beauty, but...'' Naruto closed his eyes as a faint trail of red Youki covered his body.

Keito stepped back in fear.''N-No t-that power. You couldn't be...''

His fist impacted with her gut as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. _'S-So fast...I didn't even see him...''_

**''I'm started to running a little short on mercy nowadays!'' **He gripped two her arm spider limbs. **''I wonder if one is still considered a spider with two of its limbs gone.''**

''N-No! D-Don't!'' She pleaded.

**''Kurumu pleaded, she begged you not to destroy our papers. The ones she tried so hard to get back and sacrificed a bit of her pride for because of how much they meant to her. Because of what they symbolized concerning our friendship and you did anyway! YOU DON'T GET TO BEG!''**

Keito's horrific screams filled the area as two of her limbs were forcefully ripped form her body. Blood splattered to the ground as she crumpled on to the ground. ''**You won't die...no that would be far too easy. For every letter that was burned from those papers will be a paper yourself will dedicate time, blood, and information to. You chose to fight and paid the ultimate price. Now I OWN you.''**

One of the commission spies reported back to the committe following Keito's defeat and humilation. ''You said...Keito was defeated?''

The spy nodded. ''Aaah, that damn newspaper club! Do they truly intend to fight with us? They couldn't possibly have forgotten what happened to them last year. Then so be it! If they are that foolish then we will put an end to them right here and now!''

Kuyou entered the Chairman's office. It wasn't too long after Keito was entered into the infirmary under 'unspecified' circumstances' and was reported to have been defeated.

There sitting as his desk was the Chairman of the Board, dressed in his usual white robes with glowing eyes that never seemed to close. "**Aah Kuyou, right on time I see. Are you aware why I have called you here?''**

Kuyou offered him a slight bow. "Yes Chairman-sama, I believe its to review the performance of the student police.''

''Kuyou I find the performance of the Student Police...to be lacking as of late.''

''Chairman-sama?''

**''There have been quite a few complaint as of late. I think its time for some new blood so to speak. Because as of right now the organization is not satisfactory.''**

Not satisfactory? The whole point of the Committee was to maintain order and the peace of the Academy. With so many unruly monsters and less the worthy lesser breeds running around the Committee saw there actions a necessary, even if an unappreciated good. The Chairman stood up and started searching through his files.

**''As of now I wish for you and the committee to leave the Newspaper club alone. Like all the other clubs they have the right to function. The Committee was created to protect the students, not as an armed guard to extort or torture by one mere's whim. I attend to start keeping a close eye on 'all' actions and 'incidents' within 'my' school Kuyou. There has already been some problems, this latest incident by a teacher of all monsters most unsettling. This makes it very 'difficult' to convince several powerful and influence families to send their children here. After all, the Akuma Academy has lost a lot of face lately and is on the verge of being shut down. I would be very 'pleased' if next year our numbers would rise because of the new attendants and from the lack of death and disappearances.''** The Chairman looked him over with those glowing eyes of his. "**I have a few ideas I wish to impliment. I will be most 'displeased' if for some reason there were any difficulties were to occur.''**

''I understand Chairman-sama. The Student Police will abide by whatever you decide.''

The Chairman's smile was cold. "**I expect no less from the Student Police's leader...for the time being. You are dismissed for the time being.'**  
Kuyou could only, not foolish enough to challenge one of the Three Dark Lord's decisions. Even though Kuyou felt whatever he did was for justice, he didn't let him blind him to the point he would do something so foolish as to publicly oppose the Chairman. Though the one thing that stuck in Kuyou's mind was the Chairman's statement. 'For the Time Being?' The Chairman must be getting on in years if he thought there was a student in the academy that could replace him.

_'You are quite the interesting one Uzumaki Naruto. So many things needed to be alteration for my plans to succeed. It would have been so much easier if that Tsukune boy would have showed up. Oh well...maybe with such a cunning mind you'll be able to sort out all the ANTI-THESIS members. Though if the 'source' was correct about your occupations of a shinobi then you'll most likely __**eliminate **__them and with them being such dangerous Youki to Youkai Gakuen I suppose that's ok as well.''_


	6. Naruto Vs Kuyou! Re!

The Youkai Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

''You fucking Moron! You not only starting something with the academy cops you went and beat one of them up!'' Gin went on a tangent on Naruto who honestly just didn't care.

''Hey ass-hole, turn it down a bit,'' Naruto said massaging the outer lobe if his ears. Damn that perverted bastard could scream.

''Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put one hand on those guys? The academy police is a violet gang formed right at the center of Japan's monster population. Rotten all the way to Kuyou at the top. I don't know what I'm gonna do if my beloved Moka-san gets hurt because of you idiots fighting those guys.''

''First of all, if you don't get your hands off 'my' Moka-chan you're going to loose them. Secondly that academy cop came and brought the fight to us not the other way around.''

''Naruto was so brave and manly,'' Kurumu said as she dropped into his lap. ''Don't worry I'll be by your side night and day nursing you back to health.'' she coeed, doing circle motions with her finger on his chest.

''Uum, I didn't get hurt.'' Naruto interjected, but would not object to the aid though. His body began to warm as his hormones began going into overdrive.

''Get off!'' Moka said pushing Kurumu off and sending her flying halfway through the room.

''Kya!'' the Succubus cried out as she was propelled through the air.

Moka then clung on to Naruto. ''I won't let anyone hurt you Naruto-kun.''

''Uum thank you Moka-chaaaan!'' Naruto was pulled away and into a headlock by Gin.

''What's with you? Why are you more popular than me? How does you presence draw in women? You selfish bastard save some for the rest of us guys! I can't understand it!''

''Gin! Your armpit stinks you bastard. It's not my fault I'm handsome as hell and the ladies love me and besides you and everyone else act like I'm taking ALL of the girls and that's not true. Just the most noticeable and unique ones. There is plenty of average ones running around you guys never pay attention to so give them a chance. You might be surprised.''

''That's it, I'm gonna take you to the police so that you fess up everything and get the death penalty.'' Gin said as he began dragging Naruto off.

''Gin you traitorous bastard!'' Naruto cried out.

''Wow, a man's jealously is an ugly thing!'' Yukari commented watching the scene in amusement.

''Give up? Give up?'' Gin said half choking Naruto.

''I give! I give! Just get my nose away from your arm you hairy bastard!''

''Uzumaki Naruto we must ask you to come with us,'' Said one of the four black suited men that walked up.

''Figures...'' he said with a freaking sigh. And now we jump cut to the Chairman's office.

**''Aah Uzumaki-san pleasure to see you again. Do you know why I called you here today?''**

_'Uum no...why the hell would I know that?' _''Is it because you believed I'm the one that ate all the Ramen from the Cafeteria? It wasn't me I swear. I was no where near the cafeteria from 2 to 4 P.M. and there's no proof from the cameras.'' he suspiciously denied.

'**'No Uzumaki-san actually...'' **the chairman was cut off again as Naruto continued the rant.

''I didn't steal the rabbits from the animal club either I swear.'' he continued on as abead of sweat formed.

Now at that the Chairman couldn't help but sweat drop. **''What? How do you know about...''**

''I definitely wasn't the one sneaking in and out of the girls dormitories. It was probably Gin, no most definitely Gin he should be the one being arrested and beaten most heinously I might add.''

**''Despite the fact that its suspicious you know about those two things, we're here to talk about something else. The safety of this school.''**

Naruto snorted, 'Oh right...safe.'' _Because students attacking and killing each other and teachers kidnapping students is honestly safe.  
_

**''What is your opinion?''**

''My Opinion? Well you see...why don't I think this school is safe. Moka being attacked by that Saizou guy and almost being raped. There was the incident with Gin. Yukari almost being raped and possibly eaten by Lizard-men. The thing with Kurumu being blackmailed by that slug guy and possibly later on being almost raped which seems to be a reocurring theme. The whole art teaching kidnapping and imprisoning a little over half a dozen girls. Several male students being killed by those mermaids. So yeah I'm a bit skeptical about the safety of this school and the efficiency of the Student Police. Its like they didn't exist until someone mentioned them you know. They have time to harass the Newspaper Club yet they can't take care of several would be rapists and kidnappers? Yeah they totally have their priorities rate,'' Naruto said sarcastically.

**''You seem to be doing quite well on your on. You easily handled five serious incidents within the matter of weeks to each other. After reviewing the incidents you were in I decided to make some changes. I wish for you to take over as the head of the Student Police.''**

''You're kidding right? After what those bastards just did and try to do to our club? Why would I do that?''

**''That is why I'm offering you the position as head. The Student Police have become corrupt. I have done a bit of investigating and had to 'rescue' a fair bit of students. When their families were informed they were quite upset. Because of the Student Police the school has received unwanted bad publicity. Though that's where you come in. Over the course of the past few weeks you have made a name for yourself. You've become quite popular among the students. More so the ladies then guys for obvious particular reasons. Tales of your power and your mysterious nature has caught the attention of certain people.''**

''So in other words my image sells the sort of image you want?'' Naruto picked up on. It was obvious that the man wanted to use the good publicity that Naruto could bring for his own means.

**''That is correct! There was an...incident at another school resulting in its inevitable shut down. The school is for the time being for the elites and purebreds. There are very few schools, those that exist are mostly segregated to a particular monster species. I over the past few years have campaigned for the parents to send their students to this school. Times have changed and as such the old way of teaching the new generation of how to blend in are quickly becoming outdated. As such there is no better suited option then to send the next generation to Yokai Gakuen. Also I wish to ask of you to be my official...helper in understanding human nature and culture. In the past you socialized and lived among them am I correct Uzumaki-san.''**

''You are correct; your offer is quite tempting. Though will this duty interfere with what I have going now?''

**''All members of the Student Police are guaranteed a C regardless if they don't attend class at all or completely fail all their work. Takes a load off the mental pressures. Also members of the Student Police are given more leniency in their actions. If you accept, including my other condition of having one of my workers acting as a go between seeing as the Board chairman I might have other responsibilities and I might not be able to see you at any time.''**

''Ok Head Master, but I have a few more conditions. One I want anyone I bring with me to also be officially conducted in. Two, access to any and all information in the school that pertains to individuals or items when I have a suspicion and or evidence of illegal activities. That any and all suggestions that pertain to fitting in with human society with any alterations to fit the students are ran by me to avoid any confusion or mucking up the lessons. Also I reserve the right to use torture to gain the information I need or even in extreme cases execution in extreme cases. By extreme cases I mean even beyond warning and being given a physical punishment person or persons continue to attempt to harm me or my allies.''

**''You drive a hard bargain Uzumaki-san. Though if your talking about your associates of the Newspaper club all of them are not...appropriate at the current time. At the least members of the Student Police must be powerful, bordering high B-class to low A-class or have special skills suited for Commission. While your head might not want to join because of some misunderstandings in the past, Sendou Yukari, low to mid C-class and Kurono Kurumu, mid to high C-class wouldn't necessarily be able to handle some of the stronger and more vicious details that attend to these duties. Though if they rise to the higher class then I won't contest their joining. Though before I appoint you head there is one thing you must do.''**

_'There we go. There's always a catch.'_

**''You would have to publicly combat and defeat the current head Kuyou.''**

''One...why publicity? Two what about the rule about disguises?''

**''To publicly establish yourself as even stronger then Kuyou. This will cause the students to think twice about breaking the rules. If someone as powerful as the current head of the Commission is defeated and replaced with someone else then it'll definitely be unnerving to any would be rule breakers.''**

''My only problem with that is that it would more or less publicly reveal what I'm capable of. Wouldn't that just only inspire some of the more unsavory characters to find away around my abilities?''

**''Well you'll just have to find out who these future would be perpetrators are and put a stop to them wouldn't you? Also this will allow me to gauge if your versatile and skilled enough to deal with any more problem candidates in the future.''**

_'Oh you sneaky sonuvabitch! With me being an unknown you would need a plausible reason to see what I'm capable of.'_

**''As for your other question the Student Police of course don't have to abide by the whole disguise rule as it would hamper their ability to protect other students and fight off threats if they couldn't make use of their full powers. I will be informing the Committee within the week. The first Saturday before the end of the semester would be a perfect time. By then everyone shall be informed and the change of leadership won't be so abrupt during the semester. ''**

''Ok...I'll be on my way then.''

**''One of my workers will send you a notice when it's time.''**

The next couple of weeks or so people were sending him curious glances and talking in hushed whispers. It was obvious word was already getting around. It was apparently obvious when Gin told he should make a will and asked if he could leave Moka to him for being such a good friend. The bastard had the nerve after he tried to set him up as a pervert. Naruto dismissed it as he tried to tune out all the noise.

Though when Naruto heard that the Math teacher had returned from the conference and the dusty old substitute would be replaced he was in for a shock. Naruto eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing the Math teacher. She had on a tight white coat that showed off a bit of cleavage, which was quite magnificent considering her large breasts. She also had on a tight black skirt and stockings with black pumps. This woman with lustrous blond hair and glasses was none other then Kagome Ririko.

''...ruto.''

''Huh?'' Naruto asked as he heard her voice. ''My, my, my, you weren't paying attention to sensei were you? You shouldn't be daydreaming in class. After all, the Semester Test is coming up soon! We're wrapping up the first semester. So study hard everyone.''

After class Naruto and Moka were walking to the bending machines. Of course at this moment Moka decided to snack on Naruto who obliged. ''Hold it right there!'' The two of them nearly jumped as they were caught by a disapproving Ririko.

''Uzumaki Naruto! You silly boy first you day dream in class now you're necking with girls? After seeing this sight Sensei knows full and well what's going on? You're more interesting then girls then your studies.''

''Sensei I got this, Math is no problem, and besides I planned on studying with Moka-chan.''

''Oh? Even if you did try to study with your girlfriend you would only be tempted, and then you would end up messing around with her just like you were a moment ago am I right? Your girlfriend can't help you in this matter. Sensei will give you all the help you need. Come to my office after school and I'll give you special after school lessons. '' She grasped Naruto's face as she pressed her chest against him.

''Studying is a wonderful thing you know? That's just one of the many things I will teach you, Naruto-kun.''

With that Naruto was out like a light. Blood from both nostrils as right before him an often fantasized teenage male fantasy was playing right before his eyes, to him.  
When he came too the other girls were discussing this element.

''She's always like that. Ririko-sensei is my home room teacher, but she's a little weird. She's really passionate about teaching, but she's really the type who has a one track mind and can't think about anything else. So she has a tendency to go overboard with everything. And just because she has big boobs she gets all the boy's attention! It pisses me off! _Mine are bigger anyway_!''

''So cow-tits is jealous of another cow-tits?'' Yukari pointed out.

''What was that flat-chest?''

''Hey at least when I do get old they won't be sagging to my knees.'' she said, bringing up the unfortunate fate of several big-titty women.

''Coming from someone who doesn't have anything to sag. My breasts are not only big, but soft too.'' she said folding her arms under her breasts to proudly put them on display.

''Please, Men want breasts that are supple.'' Yukari countered.

''How did this conversation go about me and private tutoring to breast sizes?'' Moka wondered aloud.

''Anyway what's wrong with after school studies? We have summer vacation after the Semester Test after all. Now is the perfect time to study if you want to be free this summer.'' Moka said changing the subject. No one wanted to bring up the impending duel in a few days.

''Oh yeah, well I better go. Not like I need the help anyway. I mean the only reason I have a C is because I doze off during those two tests from boredom.''

Later on after class Naruto walked into the classroom and sure enough Ririko was there, minus her white shirt showing off her black leather two piece outfit.

''I'm glad you came Naruto.''

''The first or the second time?'' He asked feeling light headed.

''Such a naught boy. I see you're motivated by what I'm wearing.'' she cooed.

''Motivated? I'm trying to stay conscious, but all the fantasies are making me so light headed,'' Blood started dripping. ''This is so crazy.''

''Crazy? Would could possibly be crazy. I am your sensei. In education sensei if your leader, whom demands your respect...and students are the sensei's servants.'' She transformed to reveal her lower body to be like a snake.

''Oh wait I read about kind. Lamias right? Upper body humanoid while lower is reptilian. The power to control people's mind.''

The tail opened up into some plant like thing. ''**Now come be a good boy for sensei.''**

Naruto's erection suddenly went limp. ''Well thank you Sensei for giving me enough material for some fucked up dreams/nightmares.''

He said as the tail shot forward.

The next day rolled around and Kurumu sought out Yukari for aid. ''Yukari-chan, help me study?'' Kurumu asked hopefully.

''Yeeeah, not going to happen.'' the witch replied. The next thing Yukari knew she was tied up and being dragged down the hall. ''I need an adult! I need an adult!"'

''Quiet you! You're doing this to yourself. You should have just agreed.'' she said as she continued dragging Yukari down the hall.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' the young girl cried out in distress.

''I'm worried about the semester test too!''

''It's too late for you Kurumu! You're going to be sent to remedial!'' the young witch defiantly cried out.

''Shut up yo...'' She turned her head to respond and bumped into someone. ''Oh Naruto.''

''Well hey there Kurumu-chan. Wonderful day isn't it?'' Naruto beamed as he kissed her cheek. Kurumu blushed and a glazed over look filled her eyes.

''Yukari-chan, I have no idea what Kurumu-chan is doing to you, but good luck,'' He kissed her forehead and happily went on his way. He walked a few more steps until he bumped into Moka.''Hey Moka-chan how are things going?''

''N-Naruto-kun. So how's studying with sensei?'' she wondered, having seeing much of him the past two days.

''Fantastic! Definitely wide awake.''

'''Uum, I wanted to give you this. It's a collection of my notes into a strategy for the Semester Test. I know its not much, but you've been doing so much lately you haven't had much time for school work. I've put my heart and soul into making it so I was hoping you would use it.''

''Thank you Moka-chan!''

''Naruto-kun are you ready to study more with sensei?'' Ririko called from down the hall.

''Be right there,'' Naruto kissed Moka's cheek. ''Have some more studying to do. If anyone needs me I'll be fu-studying with sensei.'' He said as he was off.  
It was finally that Saturday and everyone was gathered outside for the event. The Chairman had said a few words, Naruto and Kuyou were led outside as a makeshift area was made and the two were left as silent anticipation filled the area.

''Uzumaki, if you forfeit now I'll overlook this foolish.''

By Kuyou's own urging, killing the opponent was allowed.

''You think yourself absolute don't you? All absolution's carry a darkness to them. Even the concept of absolute justice. You and the committee are nothing more, but common thugs who use and abuse their power. Though I suppose the time for talk ends here. I'll let my fist continue the talk for me.''

Naruto was the first to make a move. Taking three kunai from his pouch he quickly flung them at Kuyou who using a red hot flame melted them. ''Do not insult me with those children's toys Uzumaki. You'll have to do a whole lot more if you hope to beat me.''

''Very well...let's go.'' Both combatants disappeared from sight, with only the exceptional monsters among them able to watch their movements. Burst of winds and fire shot around the arena. After a few moments the rapid movement seized. With rapid like strikes several balls of flames shot at Naruto. The blond ducked and dodged the flames. He wanted to be about as precise about his attacks as he could without exerting too much of what he could do.

Kuyou raised his arm and gathered youki. He fired a blast ignited into an explosion of flames. Naruto dodged out of his way and was about to retaliate when Kuyou was right in his face, an attack aimed at close range. Naruto nearly smirked and said one word. 'Boom!' The Naruto in front of Kuyou exploded as the original toiled lazily on the other side of the arena.  
Kuyou unaffected by the explosion bristled angrily.

''You dare mock me Uzumaki! I'll turn you to ashes!''

Naruto was back on his feet. Continuing to move on the defensive until he could figure out any weak spots.

_'Naruto-kun I believe in you!'_

_'Come on don't lose!'_

_'Show that bastard whose boss!'_

Avoiding the flame covered fists Naruto had decided it was best to end things fast.

'_Come on Kuyou show that punks whose boss.'_

_'Oh man that new guy doesn't stand a chance.'_

_'When are things going to get interesting.'_

Naruto jumped back and took out some kunai.

''Didn't I tell you before those silly toys of you won't work?''

''Good thing these aren't the same kind,'' The kunai were moved between his fingers and flung in all directions. In a yellow flash Naruto was gone. Kuyou looked around as Naruto zipped around. He bunched over in pain as a fist connected with his stomach. Another attack his side. Then his shin, followed with the back of his neck, a cut on his arm, and the pattern continued for ten more strikes.

When the blitz ended several Narutos appeared. ''U!'' One struck him in the face causing him to topple back. 'ZA! MA! KI!'' Three using upward kicks launched him into the air. The original launched himself high in the air to the awe of the spectators. ''Naruto Rendan!'' An axe kick sent Kuyou crashing to the ground causing a small crater. Naruto landed on his legs, a single hand to the ground.

Despite the clamoring and comments from the students he knew it wasn't over.

''YAHOO! Way to go Naruto. That's what I expect from my chosen one!'' Kurumu cheered jumping up and down unaware of the affect she was having on the nearby males. She and the others were front row on Naruto's side. The arena was four-hundred feet in all directions and both combatants were warned to restrict their attacks to anything that wouldn't cause mass damage.

_''Thank goodness!' _Moka thought as she let out the breath she was holding.

''Damn! Now I owe that Goblin fifty gold,'' Gin mumbled as a Buddha statue, courtesy of Yukari dropped on his head.

''Idiot! I can't believe you would think Naruto would loose.''

Some of the guys started talking.

_''Whoa that blond guy beat Kuyou! Who is he?''_

_''Hey isn't he the one always hanging out with Moka-san and Kurumu-san?''_

_''No fair why do some guys get everything in life?''_

_''He's actually pretty cute.''_

_''Yeah definitely and strong too.''_

_''I wouldn't mind 'attending' to him sometime,''_ One of the girls said licking her lips while her friends looked scandalized.

Kuyou was up to his feet as a powerful demonic youki that outclassed anyone that Naruto faced before in Gakuen with the exception of Moka surged. ''**HAAAAAH**!'' A column of fire thirty feet high erupted. As the flames died down a bluish-white Kitsune emerged. His flames were ember blue.

_'Figures. Not just a fire elemental but one of the next level. I hate my life.'_

Four tails waved behind a transformed Yonbi Kitsune.

_''Now way Kuyou's a YOKO!''_

_''Aren't they supposed to be equals to vampires and werewolves?''_

_''I heard the strongest of them could compare to gods and only the first vampire could compare to a Nine tails.''_

''Kuyou has four man. Yoko's hot super natural energy were said to be able to burn about anything with their Kitsunebi. That new guy is screwed.''

**''Uzumaki Naruto you were a fool to challenge me! Now I'm going to destroy you. Fools like you are what threaten the safety of the academy. I will kill you!"**

His tails started gathering supernatural energy. **''Holy Razing Flame!'**

Seeing the power and shape behind that attack Naruto's eyes widen. An attack of that magnitude would easily cause second, maybe even some third degree burns as a result of that backlash. If he were to move then the people behind him would be... Before it connected Naruto performed a partially completed reflect spell. The magnitude of the attack followed by the explosion caused most of the people to close their eyes.

Naruto was sent crashing back. His clothes with holes and burns. Some slowly healing second degree burns on the left side of his torso and arm.

''Naruto!'' Kurumu was about to jump down there when she heard Yukari speak.

''Idiot! Did all the oxygen your body produce go to your tits instead of your head? Remember what the chairman said,'' Yukari chided as she clutched her wand tightly. Anyone interfering on the behalf of one of the components would be forgetting their lives and the combatant lives.

''I'm supposed to just sit here and watch that bastard fry my chosen one! Didn't the Chairman warn against moves like that? He should be disqualified!'' Kurumu screamed as she watched the battle as helplessness watched over her.

''Unfortunately the way the Chairman worded it was that moves like that were disapproved and the person would only be disqualified if someone in the audience was hurt. That bastard Kuyou took a gamble. At the angle of that attack and how it was launched it would slightly veered before impact. In other words...''

''It would have hit us. Is that what you're trying to say Gin-sempai?'' Moka asked speaking up. She clutched the Rosario tightly.

The Chairman gave a disapproving glance at Kuyou who shifted to a more humanoid form. It seems as if he was going to go in for the kill._ 'Have you let your crusade blind your judgment this far Kuyou? I had high hopes for you in my plan and now I see they were a bit misplaced. It seems you are far too consumed in the ideal of absolute justice.' _His shining eyes moved to a smoking Naruto. _'Is this the limit of your power Uzumaki Naruto? Was everything until now a fluke?'_

Naruto eased himself to his feet. 'Gaah!' Kuyou clutched his throat. **''If you surrender Uzumaki and beg me forgiveness I might spare your pitiful life.''**

Naruto spat in his face. ''Bite me...''

Kuyou punched Naruto sending him reeling back and shot an Ember colored blast at Naruto. **''This time you aren't getting up again.''**

''Naruto!'' Kurumu shouted out with tear stained eyes.

When the blast reascended the flesh of Naruto's left arm was shown along with the right part of his torso. The flesh and skin was melted with his ribcage and other parts of his organs revealed.

''**Chairman would you like to call the winner?''**

Sending Naruto one more glance. _'I guess you were nothing special after all Uzumaki-san. Looks like I'll have to try next year. At the very worst there's always the other back-up. Though using that Kokoa girl is something I like to avoid at all costs. Too unpredictable and emotional.'_

''Are you happy now Gin! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOSE YOUR PRECIOUS FIFTY GOLD!'' Kurumu exploded with grief and fury.

''It was a joke. Just a little joke,'' Gin said emotionlessly.

''HOW THE FUCK IS THIS A JOKE? NARUTO'S DEAD AND...AND...'' Kurumu started bawling on Moka's shoulder who remained motionless. Two trail of tears going down her cheeks.

_'N-No...it can't be...Naruto-kun can't be...'' _the vampire thought. Coldness coursed through her as her mind threatened to shatter. Past memories shuffling through her mind.

-  
_Moka was breezing down the pathway on her bike. Several years had passed since she received her Rosario. Several years since she began her journey to the human world in search of her mother. Her search proved fruitless and only reinforced how lonely she truly was. As a vampire, even most monsters feared her. It didn't help that her father Lord Shuzen was one of the most traditional and powerful of the Vampire Lords. Something because of Kahula's simple nature which was rather unbalanced and easy to upset a good few learned the hard way. That's when she saw him and felt something familiar._

_His shade of blond hair and disposition. He was the first person she saw and he seemed nice. She had that short of feeling. So she pedaled as fast as she could to catch up and meet her first new friend. Unfortunately she underestimated just how strong she was even in her sealed state._

_She had collided into him in her face and landed on top of him. She remembered the first thing he said. _

_''Well hello there cutie...now why can't more girls be like you and forward with what they want?'' He asked in a deep seductive tone._

_She had jumped out off him and started sputtering apologizes. ''Gomen...I didn't see you. Well I did, but I didn't think I run into you. I was in a hurry and...''_

_The blond shook his head._

_"It's ok, look I'm fine," he told her. The blond made an attempt to get up, only to find a slim, slender hand in front of his face. He traveled the hand upwards and smiled at her._

_She offered him a hand up._

_ He smiled and took it before hefting himself up. He dusted his pants and clothes before looking at her._

_"Thanks for the help up."_

_"Oh, I am sorry," she said. "I'm anemic; I get a little dizzy sometimes.''_

_He smiled kindly at her, "It's ok I understand!"_

_Moka smiled at him before looking on the blond's cheek. There was a slight cut with some blood oozing out of it slightly. "Oh, you're bleeding!"_

_He looked at her funny before bringing his hand to his neck and wiping away some of the blood and inspecting it. "Huh, I guess I am now aren't I?"_

_He smiled back at her before dropping it._

_She found herself loosing control of her body, as she fall on top of him._

_He blushed slightly before his eyes widened in slight shock._

_Despite being smeared slightly by the stranger's hand the crimson liquid looked appetizing._

_The scent of blood became overpowering and her need to feed awoke. Her green eyes flared and slitted for a moment as she went and licked the blood from the stranger's neck._

_Pure ecstasy flooded her nerves._

_The blood was beyond like anything she tasted. The richness and texture was hard to describe. It was abundant and lively what one would expect from human blood, but powerful and unbelievably addicting._

She remembered just how exactly the rest of it played out. She remembered him saving her from Saizou and everything else they went through.

_'Naruto you bastard! Get up! Don't you dare die on me! If you die I'll never forgive you! Do you here me bastard!' _Ura's voice shouted from the Rosario. _'Don't leave me again.' _the last one came out as a plea.

Yukari bowed her head as she clutched her chest. There was a pain in her chest that no medicine would be able to cure her. Her savior, one of her first friends, and the only person in the academy who she in some form had a connection to that could be understood.

Someone screamed as a bubbly red claw shot out of nowhere. It clutched Kuyou and slammed him into the ground. That's when a voice rung throughout the area.  
(Play Bruce Faulconer-Gohan Angers Full (Original Tv Size_ by JuanT888 of Youtube)

_''No way!''_

_''It can't be!''_

_''It is!''_

**''I'm not... that easy... to kill!''** The ground started shaking as a swirling red vortex of youki encircled Naruto. His hair started to rise slightly as he slowly floated to his feet. His Canines begin to grow as his muscles bulged slightly. His pupils sharpened into slights. Cracks in the ground appeared around his feet as rocks and debris began to disintegrate from the energy. The bubbling red youki began to condense as Naruto's injuries began healing. His nails sharpened and increase in length until they were razor sharp. His whiskers lengthen and thickened. A shroud formed in the shape of a Kitsune.

''**No! Impossible...how can this be!''**

**''What's wrong Kuyou? Shocked that you're not the only Kitsune?'' **A single tail swayed behind Naruto as his slits turned crimson. **''If you can't tell I'm pretty pissed. I was going to end this quickly. I didn't want to everyone to see what I was capable of and now you forced my hand Kuyou. I'm going to beat you senseless!''**

**''You think because your a yoko as well, you scare me Uzumaki? You're a mere one tail while I have four.''**

**''Is that so?'' **The tail split to two as Naruto's youki surged. **''You better beat me before I go beyond four then Kuyou.''**

Kuyou launched a condensed blast of blue fire at Naruto which was extinguished by his shroud. Naruto disappeared and appeared next to Kuyou. Hitting him in the side sending his flying across the heavily damaged arena. People winced at the volume of how of the blow.

Kuyou was back up to his feet and whipped his tails at Naruto. Before they could connect another tail was formed. His shroud strengthen, blocking the impact of the blows.

**''You bastard! I won't lose to the likes of you.'' **Kuyou gathered all his power his tails. He was going for another Holy Razing Flame.

Naruto began gathering power of his own as his fourth tail appeared. He crouched on all fours as his tails began gathering power. A massive sphere of demonic energy was being gathered at Naruto's tails.

**''YONBI!''**

**''HOLY!"'**

**''MENANCING!''**

**''RAZING!''**

**''BALL/FLAME!''**

Both attacks collided as the tremendous force cause a tremor throughout the school grounds. The explosive power was near blindingly, the arena was destroyed. The sound was near deafening as everything with silent for a few moments. With the exception of a few inches of the outer most sides of the arena there was nothing more then a crater and a few piles of rocks. Suddenly the two Yoko had emerged, both looking ragged for wear.

**''You lose Kuyou,'' **Naruto said as 'five' tails swayed behind him. The fact that Naruto was a five tails as far as they knew, was mind boggling to students and most of the staff. Very few Kitsune nowadays reached five. Most of the eldest Kitsune and heads were six tails except for one, the grand master a seven tails and he was nearly three-thousand years old. Naruto shot forward as he gathered power in his right fist. Stopping short of Kuyou Naruto launched a ferocious uppercut sending Kuyou out of the crater and onto a vacant spot on the side of the stands.

Naruto shot a look towards the Chairman. ''**You going to call it or what? I don't feel like going as far as killing anyone today.''**

**''Winner and new head of the Student Police. Uzumaki Naruto.''**

The amount of cheers Naruto was expecting was several times of that then he thought he would receive. Apparently the youki were tired of the corrupt system of the current Student Police. He hopped out of the crater when he was tackled by Kurumu and Yukari.

''Baka! I thought you died! Did you have any idea how worr...'' Naruto pulled Kurumu into a hug and kissed her forehead.

''Sorry...I should have taken it serious from the start. Ironic when I began to think about it. The day finally came when I acted too much like a shinobi and wanted to conserve my secrets and abilities and thought I could take out my opponent with a few key attacks.''

Naruto released Kurumu from the hug and also pull Yukari into a hug. ''I take it your mad too huh?''

''If you weren't already so injured I would drop a car on your head,'' she said between the light sobs.

''Wouldn't expect anything less...'' They helped him to his feet. Naruto met eyes with Moka who had as of yet made any motion to move towards him. ''Moka...''

She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. No words were said as her tears stained his tattered shirt. His body was nearly healed to 100%, but the memories would always remain.

''Damn man, Uzumaki is so powerful. How am I supposed to win Moka-san from him now?''

''You won't dumbass! Did you see how he trashed Kuyou! He didn't even go to five tails until that last attack.''

''Hey Naruto-kun when you get better we should go out kay?''

''As if? Why would he want you when he can have a girl with more curves like me.''

''Up yours bitch!''

''Well I don't know about you girls, but I want to take a nice hot bath and take a nap. Because my head is spinning and my skin smells of burnt flesh.''

The next morning Naruto awoke and he noticed there was some weight on him. He awoke to see Kurumu sleeping on top of him. To the left of him was Yukari and to the right was Moka. He remembered now, shortly after the match the Chairman had called him to the office and informed him of all his new duties. After given the necessary items of the Student Police head Naruto went back to his place to relax and recover where the girls were waiting for him. Despite it being against the rules which he really didn't care for most of the time anyway he let them stayed. Once the vacation was over and the next semester began things were going to be different.

Later on in the Headmaster's office he was straightening some things out. In a matter of moments his guests would be arriving and he wanted to make sure his office was clean. After all a clean work place was the sign of a studious creature. ''Sir, your guests have arrived.'' one of the Headmaster's employees announced.

''Send them in.'' the exorcist informed the man. After a few moments three indivuduals entered. They were all adults, all dressed in dark cloaks and wore witch hats indicating their species. ''I take it you found his performance adequate?'' the exorcist asked as the head of the trio nodded. She was an older woman, in her fifties with crow's feet and slightly wrinkled skin. She also had slightly widen nose, strong cheek bones, and a darker complexion then her two companions. Unlike the other two indivuduals she carried a staff with a ruby encrested at the end of it.

''The Yoko, Uzumaki is powerful, but Oyakata is still a Wizard Saint in power despite being banished. We will pay the other half of the fee as promised once she is taken care of. I hope for both of our sakes the yoko does not fell.'' the witch stated. If Oyakata was not stop before she could attack the blame would fall on witch-kind. The treaty between the Witches and the Forest Elves prevented the representatives from the former species from entering. Any Witch strong enough to deal with Oyakata would not be able to enter the general area without it being scene as a sign of war thanks to the banished witch's action.

''I assure you Lady Fatin your problem will be taken care of.'' the Exorcist assured the woman. It was now all of a simple manner of contacting the Bus Driver and Nekonome and setting up a 'field trip' for the Newspaper club.

0

Chapter End

0

Whether Manga or Anime the whole Witch's Knoll thing was completely random and never really elaborated on. So yeah, I, Kyuubi16 am taking little twists and turns in the series, adding scenes and characters, and stuff like that. Since the Witch characters and background aren't elaborated much in the series I'm adding a little bit of that. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.

Translation

Fatin-Fascinating/Seductive


	7. The Witch's Ranch

Kitsune of Gakuen  
0  
Super Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
00000000

Author's Note  
000

Sorry, please ignore any suffix consistency errors from the past chapter. I am currently watching the anime and rereading the manga to get a vibe for the arcs following a lot of changes and things.

0000000000  
Story Start  
0000000000

Naruto and Moka were sitting under a tree together, talking about the vacation that was about to start. The impending trip was that of a camp out connected to their club.

Moka dressed to impress in a violet summer dress with a black midriff length blouse over the dress. She also wore black shoes with black stockings, and with her was a bag. This was the first time he ever seen her dressed casually if he was right. ''My heart is racing. I haven't been back to the human world since...'' she trailed off. It was obvious what she was thinking about. The time she spent in human world and how much she hated it.

''Moka,'' Naruto placed a hand around her waist. ''You have nothing to worry about. I'll be by your side every step of the way my Angel.'' he affectionately.

''Thank you Naruto-kun.'' she softly replied as she began to flush. ''I feel better knowing you'll be there. My expectations are stronger than my fears! I'll be counting on you Naruto.''

''Right...'' Naruto got a glance at her cleavage. He placed a soft kiss on her neck causing her to moan.

''Naruto...''

He started massaging her midriff causing her to pant. ''Ever thought about fooling around in a tree?'' He asked with a grin.

''Naruto!'' Moka gave him a scandalized look.

The two S-classes dropped down to the ground when they saw their friends approaching.''Hey girl's whats up.''

'''Morning Naruto,'' Kurumu chirped.

Naruto then noticed Yukari seemed distracted. ''Yukari-chan. Something up?'' He asked seeing the far away look in her eye.

''Huh? Oh it's nothing Naruto. I guess I was just nervous about going to human world that's all,'' She explained as she held on to her wand protectively.

''Come on Yukari-chan were all friends here. You could talk to any of us, even me if your nervous.''

''Wow...thanks cow tits thanks. Even you have to a heart huh?'' Yukari teased.

'Kurumu forced a smile,''Well no tits, better to have a heart unlike some people.''

''Come on girls, enough is enough. You're supposed to be friends so enough with the insults okay?''

''Sorry Naruto!'' they replied.

The others gathered on the bus and got on. **''Hehehehe, you're an usual one aren't you Naruto-san. Fighting upperclassman and becoming the new head of the Public Safety Commission.''**

Naruto's eyes narrowed. ''Curious as to how you know this information. Also as to why you burdened yourself with finding out. ''

**''Hehehe, I'm just a simple driver. Just having to hear rumors here and there. You could say I bear a little responsibility for you!'' **He said lighting a cigar and smoking it.

The bus soon emerged from the tunnel and entered the human world. Immediately the bright yellow light of the sun bombarded them as it floated over them high in the sky. As the group took in the change of scene, they saw many people loitering about. Men, women, and kids with all walking around peacefully.

The Bus soon took a left and passed a sign saying 'No Trespassing!'

_'Oh Kami! Some crazy shit is about to happen I just know.'_

"Huh?" Kurumu spoke up, confused, "Maybe it's just my imagination, but didn't that sign say no trespassing?"

"It does seem like we're going further into the mountains." Yukari agreed.

After a few hours driving they finally arrive in the general area of their trip. "Wow! Where are we?" Kurumu asked excitedly, "A sunflower garden?"

"It's beautiful!" Moka remarked excitedly as well, "Is this where we're staying? I had no idea there were such places in the human world too!"

Everyone took in the sight before them. An endless ocean of sunflowers that swayed in the wind.  
Nekonome stared at the area they were in before turning to face the bus driver. "Huh? This is a totally different spot than where we had planned isn't it?"

**"Well, I thought we should try stopping by this stop for a bit. Currently this is a well-known spot in the human world."**

"Well known for the sunflowers?"

**"Negative. It's well-known for being a mysterious spot where one person after another has been spirited away. Don't you think that in this day and age that spiriting away is quite poetic?" **The mysterious bus driver asked.

''Tch don't ask me. I'm not the poetic type. I have a little bit of talent in performing musical instruements and that comes from practice, the same with art.''

**"You'd best read the local newspaper for details." **He said as Naruto took the newspaper and sifted through it, **"Well, you guys better be plenty careful not to get spirited away too."**

_'So I wonder what's going to be this monster? A giant bee? Sunflower army?'_

**"Well Nekonome-sensei, why don't we go out to eat? I'll treat you to some yummy fish."**

Nekonome's tail shot up along with her ears. ''...Fish?'' That was all she needed to hear. The doors of the bus closed and it shot off like a that they were gone.

''Oh shit! Our stuff was on the bus!'' Naruto shouted as his tone was filled with disbelief. He couldn't believe irresponsible the so called adults were.

''I can't believe it! What's that bus driver thinking! We've been deserted deep in the mountains!'' Kurumu loudly complained as Naruto suddenly sensed something.

"Girls! Quiet!'' Naruto said, gaining their attention as he continued trying to pinpoint the soundof rustling.

''Naruto?'' Moka asked concerned.

''I thought I heard something. Unfortunately I can't pick up anything else scent wise.'' he said as he rubbed his nose. There was nothing, but mainly sunflowers and that particular plant itself actually lacked a scent. Though he soon got his answer as a strange roar came from the flowers.

''Kuso!'' Naruto looked around until he took notice of a small structure not too far from them. ''Over there a Cabin! Head for it now!''

The group arrived at the cabin, all let out a breath of relief. Naruto noticed the girls were panting heavily. '_Damn? I guess their stamina is rather limited?''_

''What was that? Some sort of weird creature? In the human world that's a none monster settlement?'' Kurumu wondered to herself. There were several places on the planet that were monster free terrorties. Neutral zones that acted as borders between settlements that particular species lived in. There were suppose to be some sort of forest creatures that lived near here, but their name escaped her at the moment.

Moka took on a serious look before she replied to Kurumu's question, "Spirited away… I wonder what's been going on here? What's written in the newspaper the bus driver gave us? We need to find out what kind of place this _is_…"

Naruto pulled out the newspaper before he began to read it, "It says here that…"

Elsewhere some other people were also in the general area. The occupants were in a car, two women, one a young female of college student age and the other an older woman. "In Okabanachou in Fujimi city 18 sightseers have disappeared one after another." The radio announcer spoke as the two people in the car listened, "There has always been a legend that a **Witch**lives on a hill in that very area. For that reason there have been rumors that these incidences are the work of a witch!"

"People with interests in the occult have also started to visit the area…"

"Sempai, they're talking about us!" The girl with the map spoke up with a giggle.

"Heh, well Youko, you really do love the occult." The sempai smiled as they reached a familiar landmark, "Look, we're almost at **Witch Hill!**"

"This is going to be great!" Youko enthused, "I hear that its a beautiful place with a bunch of sunflowers in bloom.'' Because of the construction they were all going to be cut down soon, so the two thought they should see them while they had a chance.

Within a section of the settlement the Newspaper club was brainstorming. ''Nekonome-sensei...did she wanted us to find out what was going to happen?'' Moka wondered as Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

''Doesn't sound like much of a plan. If that's true then it'd mean she's testing us. How annoying! In that case we should just figure out who's doing the spiriting away ourselves! What if something really does happen? This is the human world! Even my tarot cards say this vacation is ill-fated!"

"I've had enough of you Yukari-chan. Tarot cards are worthless anyway! If this is how you were going to be why'd you come anyway?'' Kurumu rounded on here. She straightened her back, her hands on her hips as she said in an authoritative voice, "If you're so worried then why don't you just go home by yourself! You really are just a wimp aren't you Yukari?"

The room got quiet and everyone could see the dejected look on Yukari's face. Her body trembled as she whispered, "Wh-Why you…"

Then she raised her head and spoke up in a loud voice, "Don't be so stupid! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Wait! Yukari-chan! Where are you going?" Moka spoke with concern as the young witch got up and slammed the door behind her, leaving the group behind.

Moka then turned to Kurumu. "Come on! That was going too far, Yukari-chan is running up the mountain!" Moka chastised Kurumu, "We've got to follow her."

"Whoa, when the hell did she have an Iron Tarot card?'' Naruto asked with wide eyes.

''I've been stabbed...'' Replied a light-headed Kurumu as blood dripped from her forehead.

Yukari ran through the forest as thoughts filled her mind.  
Memories of when she was younger, of living off in a small sealed off village at the bottom of a deep gorge. The views she was brought up on insisted that humans were the enemy, but ever since she'd met Naruto that had all changed. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Suddenly, a loud piercing noise filled that air as Yukari turned to find out where it was coming from. "A-A scream?" She asked herself as her legs began moving towards the noise, "It came from the Sunflower garden. Could they be in danger?"

Soon she found herself sprinting, trying to find the location of the scream.

"Wh-What's with this sunflower garden?" Youko screamed as she struggled against the flowers which were trying to swallow up her sempai. "This can't be happening! Someone help!"

Finally Yukari arrived to the scene, but she froze when she saw who it was that screamed. _"A… human."_ Yukari thought to herself before she heard the girl ask, "Who are you? Wh...why are you dressed like that! A-Are you a **witch?**"

The way she had said those words brought a cold indifference to her heart as she spun on her heels and began to walk away. "My mistake! I thought someone else was in danger! I wouldn't have bothered to come if I had known it was some human stranger." She said in a chilly tone.

"W-Wait! Help me! She's going to be eaten!" Youko begged to the retreating witch, "My Sempai! My Sempai is going to be eaten by these sunflowers!"

"…What?" Yukari asked as she turned around and inspected the scene more closely.

"It's my fault! I was the one who said she should come to this 'Witch Hill' as a test of courage… and because of me, my sempai was suddenly attacked by the sunflowers!" Tears were forming at the edge of the girl's eyes as she struggled to keep her sempai from being eaten.

"_Wh-What is this…" _Yukari thought as she looked on in horror. _'Is that a plant! A plant feeding on a human? Could this be… a type of magic plant…?"_

Suddenly, a growling voice came from one of the 'plants' as it said, "**F…oood…**"  
Then it turned to Yukari and opened a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It used its vines as limbs as it stalked towards Yukari, hungrily growling, "**Food…"**

It lifted itself high into the air by using its stem. It roared as it lunged at Yukari who barely managed to miss being eaten. "Kyaaa!" She screamed as she was thrown backwards from the impact. But even as she lay there stunned, she began connecting the dots.

"_C-Could this be… what's been causing all those people to be spirited away?"_ She thought as surprise and shock filled her, _"All those people who disappeared were eaten by this?"_

But she had no more time to think as she saw the monster ready itself for another attack. Thinking quickly she pulled out some of her tarot cards, holding 10 in one hand. With resolution, she yelled, "I'm not going to let myself be eaten by this thing!" as she threw her magic-induced tarot cards at the monster plant.

The tarots hit their mark and embedded themselves into the plant. She was glad that her plan seemed to be working and was about to make her finishing move when she was suddenly hoisted up into the air by her legs. The plant monster had managed to catch her just before she had made her move!

"There, I knew I heard someone over there!" Moka said as she pointed somewhere behind her, "It sounded like a scream!"

Kurumu walked far behind the group. She could hear how they were all concerned over the young witch and she couldn't help but feel guilty. If Yukari was in danger, it would be all her fault that she was.

"_Yukari-chan…" _She thought as the guilt accumulated insider her chest, _"Maybe I went too far…"_

She moved away from her thoughts as she looked at everyone else who was busy searching for Yukari.  
_"I told them it was ill fated. We shouldn't have come to the human world to begin with. Now I'm going to be eaten. Oh, I wish everyone was here for me now._ _Someone save me…" _Yukari begged within her mind, _"Save me… someone save me…"_

_''You really are just a wimp aren't you Yukari?''_ The memory of Kurumu's words somehow snapped her out of her pitiful trance. Just in time too since the jaws of the plant were about to dig into her flesh.  
A surge of power filled her as she lifted up her wand. She called upon a tarot card which obeyed her call and cleanly sliced the top jaw of the plant that was about to eat her. Deftly she escaped and landed on the ground.

"I can't believe I'd have to go think of someone like her at a time like this." Yukari said in a serious tone, "I can't stand it. I'm not going to let her make fun of me again."

Her eyes now held a look of determination as she looked at the roaring plant monsters. They didn't seem to like that she had sliced one of their comrades in half. But she prepared for that and their roar did not terrify her anymore. She stood her ground as they lunged at her with open mouths.

"W...Witch-san...Hey, what are you doing? Watch out!" Youko warned the younger girl who would be eaten by the plan if she didn't move. But her worry was in vain as multiple tarots shot out and cleanly sliced the other plant monsters in half as well. _"The reason my attack didn't work was because it wasn't powerful enough. In that case, it's simple. I just need to increase the attack force. It should work if I harness the full magic for this spell. I won't continue to fall behind!"_

She felt all the magic from her body drain from her as she placed the power into the attack. Tarot cards flew everywhere, cutting down any plant monster that reared its ugly head. In less than a minute there was nothing but corpses of the plant monsters littering the ground. Yukari suddenly felt weak in the knees as her eyesight became blurry. But she smiled as she fell backwards.

"…_There, see? I am a genius after all."_Was her last thought before darkness took her.

"Waahh… what is this? Plant monsters!" Kurumu said as she surveyed the chaos, "Did Yukari-chan beat them all up? Wow…"  
"Found her!" Yelled Naruto as he ushered everyone to where he was. Relieved sighs escaped the group as he cradled Yukari in his arms. She was alive and was breathing normally save for a little sweat that dripped down the side of her face.

Two girls suddenly came up to the newspaper club and thanked them. "Is she with you? We'd like to thank witch-san for saving our lives! If it hadn't been for her, sempai and I would've been eaten by those plant monsters!"

Kurumu had distanced herself away from the group and was standing on a patch of sunflowers that hadn't been turned into monsters. A small smile played on her lips as she thought, _"She really did beat them. I guess she is the type that hates losing after all."_

Then she spotted Yukari's hat hidden somewhere beneath a pile of debris. She got up and went over to pick it up. She held it in her hands a bit, thinking of how Yukari had defeated those monsters. Slowly, she turned around and walked back to the group.

"You're not weak at all Yukari-chan." She spoke in a proud voice as she placed the hat on Yukari, "I'm sorry for saying those awful things to you before."

Everyone gave a small smile at the touching scene before them.  
_'Monsters in the human world? What on earth is going on?'_

Deep in the mountain and isolated from human taint, two figures conversed in a hidden cabin.

"A witch… on my hill…" The figure that was clearly touched by age's hand questioned her apprentice.

"Yes, O-Yukata-sama." The apprentice said as she inclined her head in respect, "Despite her youth, she possess quite strong magic. The witch destroyed the magic plants we entrusted to guard our priceless sunflower garden.

The elderly figure gave a weak and tired smile beneath her hooded face. "Well well… How many years has it been since I last met a real witch… We must welcome her. The young witch… we are of the same blood."

The apprentice then left as a mysterious old man walked out of the shadows. He looked like a kindly old man wearing a black suit and carrying an old brief case with the image of a cracked human skull encrusted on it.

**''Come now old witch, when are we going to start this attack? I can only be patient for so long.''**

''Calm yourself Shadow walker. You'll have some fun you just have to show a little patience.''

Back with the group. "Boy it's hot." Moka complained as the group made their way to an area far away from the sunflower field.

"The human world does have different seasons.'' Naruto replied, earning a smile.

"So how is she?" Naruto asked as he placed the bucket filled with water next to Moka.

"No not yet," She replied, "She's doesn't have any serious injuries, but she's exhausted from using too much of her power in the battle."

"I wonder if she's okay?" Kurumu asked from the adjacent side of the tree.

"I was surprised at first, I didn't know she had such a power to defeat these monsters." She began, "...but if she's so strong, why is she so scared of the human world?"

Kurumu gave a small smile as she continued, "I guess there are many things we don't know about Yukari-chan. That includes witches, since they're the hybrid of human and ayashi."

"Umm… how is Yukari-chan doing?" Youko asked as she reached the tree where the newspaper club was resting, "Is she awake yet?"

''Oh… not yet." Moka replied, noticing it was the people whom Yukari had rescued earlier.

Youko then leaned down, bending her knees as she took a good look at Yukari before saying, "So, Yukari-chan is the witch that lives around this area right?"

Moka spoke up as she replied, "No, she's not. We're just here on a research project."

Youko's eyes widened at the news. "So I was wrong?"

Youko scratched her head as a puzzled look played on her face. "I was wondering because… this area holds a legend that a witch lives here." She began to explain, "Especially in that ranch, we call it **"Witch's Ranch"**because there is a rumor that a witch lives there."

"But recently, there was a decision to build a new factory around this area. Since then, there have been people missing. That's why people have been scared; they think that these missing people are the factory managers that angered the witch and met the **''Divine Punisher!'**'

"You guys don't have any proof, so please do not randomly blame witches." Everyone turned to see Yukari struggling to get up, "Humans can never understand witches."

"Yukari-chan!" Many people exclaimed at once as the witch got up to her feet. One Kurono Kurumu was especially excited.

"Thank goodness you're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked with concern. But she was simply ignored by Yukari who turned a cold shoulder towards her."

"_Oh ya… I remember, Yukari-chan and I just had a fight."_Kurumu thought in dismay. "Well, anyway… if this area is so dangerous, we should probably leave as soon as possible." Kurumu suggested.

"Then shall we leave and go to the town where our motel is located? We might be able to catch up to Nekonome-sensei. We should probably tell her about THIS INCIDENT." Moka too suggested, putting a heavy emphasis on the last two words.

"Oh! Then we can probably give you guys a ride… even though there are more than five of us." Youko offered as she pointed toward her car, "We're pretty close to town."

"Really? That would really help!''

"What's the matter Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who was standing still for some reason.  
''N-Nothing.''

A solitary figure looked down from a tree branch as the car disappeared from the area. "Master… those humans made a mess in our sunflower garden and just left." The figure spoke in a quiet, seething voice.

"_Ruby… are you just going to let them get away like that…?" _The master communicated through her wand to her disciple, _"I've told you before… we, the witches, look after our tribe mates. Make sure to make her join us…"_

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she replied, "But… it seems like she has companions with her."

"_Hmph… they must merely be humans… if they get in your way, you may kill them. Right now… we want as many comrades as possible. In order to protect this land… WE MUST PUNISH THOSE HATED HUMANS! Bring that young witch to our ranch… can you do that? My beloved disciple __**Ruby?**__"_

"…I understand master." She replied before she lifted her wand over her head. She chanted a spell before her body dissolved into a black crow with a wand in its beak. Once the transformation was complete, she flew towards the city where Yukari and her friends would be heading. Trouble would brew soon afterwards.

Changing back from her crow form the woman observed her target. _''...Well...Well! After chasing her all over the place, I can't believe she would end up in a human's town. I guess there are witches that don't know what they're doing. Witches can hear the sounds of the wind and converse with the Fairies. We are the race that uses the power of nature to our advantage. That's why when she stays in the city where nature has been destroyed, it makes me sick. I wonder if she is worthy to be our race!_

''Don't be nervous Yukari-chan,'' Naruto said placing a hand on Yukari's shoulder. ''You'll be fine as long as I'm here.'' He said hoping they would quickly get through the now noticing crowds.

''Hey dude...'' one random otaku said to his friend.

''Yeah I've noticed.''

''Check it out! They're hot. That girl's so cute. Her face and style is perfection.'' Another guy said drooling as his eyes obsessively focused on Moka's ass and tits.

''That one has enormous tits.'' Another said gushing over Kurumu's fun-bags.

''That's huge, this one is also pretty damn hot!'' another boy said, this one of college age said switching from gazing at Moka to Kurumu.

''Are they models? Their skin looks so smooth.''

''Come girls, let's speed it up.'' Naruto said hoping to leave the perverted weirdos behind. He'd be damned if anyone else, but him was going to pervert on his girls. Well with the exception of Gin who didn't know when to give up. Lord have mercy if he ever did anything like that other guy and tried to serenade one of them.

''That's a cosplay right?''

''Whoa a witch! She's cute!'' an obvious lolicon gushed.

''Mooooe!'' A fat and chubby otaku screeched.

''BACK-OFF!'' Naruto roared causing all the perverts to reel back in fear.

Naruto led the girls away and ducked into the ally.

''Damnit! What's with humans? They're just like those monsters at academy! I'm not just some toy for people's amusement damnit!'' Yukari was shaking badly.

''Yukari-chan it's ok. I understand. You'll get used to it so..''

''Stop lying! You don't understand my feelings at all...it's impossible for Naruto to understand.''  
_'Yukari...I understand more than you know.'_

"There's too much difference between my world and the human's world! No one will ever understand!'' She cried out as tears dripped down her cheek.

''Yukari-chan...'' Before Naruto could finish, a crow flew between them.  
A crow shot by and soon enough several others poured down.

"Kyaa! What is this? Why are they all being so offensive?" Moka yelled out as she tried batting the crows away.

Naruto swung his hand sending several of the birds crashing into the wall.  
No one noticed that behind the cloak of crows a girl with a wand like Yukari's swooped down, covering said girl's mouth before spiriting her away. As the fog of crows lifted, Moka realized something.

"_Huh? Yukari-chan's…gone._" She thought as she looked around, seeing the young witch nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys! Yukari-chan's disappeared!" Moka alerted the group, who immediately looked around, trying to find Yukari.

Naruto looked around and sniffed the air. ''Damnit! It's faint but theirs a scent that wasn't here before!''  
Yukari blinked as her vision slowly returned to her. She got up, feeling a bit dazed as she looked around. Suddenly alert, she realized that she was alone, or so she had thought. "Huh? What? Where… where am I?" She spoke in a distraught manner.

"Hey… you're awake." Yukari turned to the source of the voice. There, standing at roof top's edge was a girl whose clothes looked liked she had been in a battlefield. Her skirt was all torn as were the rest of her clothes. Bits and pieces seemed to want to fall off every time she moved. She looked to be about Sixteen and had pitch-black hair that was held to the side by braids. Currently in her outstretched hand, a crow sat there perched.

"So how does it feel to be in the humans' city? You looked terrible back their young witch." Ruby spoke in a smooth, even tone. Then, she outstretched her arms, facing the city before she began speaking again.

"The city doesn't have anything." Ruby began with a trace of sadness in her voice, "No winds, no water, no flowers, and not even the smell of earth and the grass."

Her voice took on an edge as she continued; "Only ego and selfishness remain here. As a witch, the only way to describe the city was pity, correct?"

Yukari looked on in awe at the girl. But she was startled when a crow flapped its wings in front of her, screeching.

"Oh… don't worry about it. These crows are my friends. They've helped me bring you here from those humans."

A prominent question began to form inside Yukari's mind as she began to realize something. But she had to make sure. So she asked tentatively, "What… what are you?"

Ruby smiled as she answered, "My name is Ruby. I'm a resident of the Witch's Ranch. I really wanted to be your friend so I came over from the ranch."

Yukari's expression took on a happy look as she realized that she wasn't the only witch in this place.  
"Humans are the enemy." Ruby spoke to the younger witch as she gazed at the street below her, "I have lived in the human society so I understand. Humans are powerless, pitiful creatures that can't do anything but destroy."

Slowly she turned to face Yukari as she continued, "You should understand after arriving here, witches and humans don't even need to communicate. We never need to."

She walked to Yukari and grabbed hold of her hands. She looked into her eyes with honest ones of her own. She spoke truthfully and honestly. "Those humans that fill us with hate are planning to destroy the sunflower patch along with our ranch. That is why Yukari-chan, in order for us to fight against the humans, we need your help."

Ruby handed Yukari a sunflower, as if to add meaning to her speech. The younger girl looked at the delicate flower carefully before she heard Ruby speak again.

"Will you help us?" The older witch pleaded, hoping that Yukari would agree. After a brief silence, she was rewarded with a nod from the younger witch. She became so ecstatic that she enveloped Yukari in a hug as she pressed her cheek against hers.

"Really! Yaay! Now you are one of us, let's be friends!" Ruby rubbed her face like a cat would against Yukari's face. This startled Yukari because the girl was acting completely different from her earlier demeanor.

"Ruby-san! Ruby-san!" Yukari tried getting the girl's attention, but it was of no use. She was just too happy to hear her.

"Yukari? What's going on here?" A voice spoke out, halting the happy fest.

"Yea, that's right! What's going on?" Another, distinctly female voice spoke up also.

Both Ruby and Yukari turned to meet the trio.

Something about Naruto's gaze made Ruby felt ill at ease.

''Naruto! Everyone?''

''You humans, how did you know that we were here?''

''Well the crows all converging overhead made this place easy to find.'' Naruto answered before his focus went to Yukari. ''Yukari-chan we heard everything. I'm not mad. All I can say is I'm sorry. For not trying to understand you and your feelings. Forget this report. If you really can't stand it here then let's go home.''

Hot tears filled Yukari's eyes. She nodded, glad that even after what she said Naruto had forgiven her. She made a step towards him when Naruto jumped back. A superficial cut appeared on his shoulder sleeve.

''Aaw what the hell? I just bought this shirt. you owe me 69.95 plus tax. ''

A gash appeared on Naruto's shoulder shortly after, 'blood spurting out. Yukari froze in fear and shock. The Naruto before he exploded into blood as his voice came from the left.

''Now that wasn't nice,'' Naruto said noticing the claw like sharp wings of the Witch. Thank Kami for Paranoia and Bunshinjutsu.

''I don't know what is what you just did, but I won't hesitate to kill our enemies without hesitation...'' six crow like wings spread from her back.''You don't have to look like you're suffering Yukari-chan. They are merely human, besides I'm going to be your friend from today on. They never understood your feelings in the first place and gave you trouble right?''

Her wings shot forward at the trio.

Naruto's eyes flickered red. Yukari knew what that meant. Before either opponent could make a strike Yukari jumped between them. One of Ruby's wings gashed Yukari's face, only just narrowly missing a fatal blow if Naruto then move to pull her out-of-the-way instead of attacking.

''Y-Yukari...wh...why?''

''I...I can never forgive those who attempt to hurt my friends. They mean so much to be and even if it is a Witch. I won't let them lay a single finger on them.''

''I...I cannot accept this!' _Your friendship means more than the Witch's race?'' _Her whole body started to quiver. 'I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS AT ALL!''

Naruto's chakra spiked causing Ruby to step back.

''N-No impossible! You can't be! Die!''

Naruto dodged her wings and nailed her in the stomach with his palms.  
_''No way, this is not happening. We the witches are a high, honorable race. How could I lose? What is that guy?''_

Spit flew from Ruby's mouth as her eyes blurred into darkness as she lost consciousness.

Ruby's wings disappeared into nothingness as her body fell. Naruto caught her before she fell.

''Naruto?'' Yukari started to ask unsure what to say.

''We'll take her with us for now,'' He said, no one said anything in response.

"It's dark already. We can't find our motel and we're really split up with Nekonome-sensei." Moka said aloud, "And we can't just leave this girl in the middle of nowhere."

Night fell upon the city as Moka and Yukari sat next to an unconscious Ruby on a bench somewhere in the city. They had tried for a while to find the motel, but it had been to no avail.''

''Leave it to sensei to give us a map that only highlights all the sushi restaurants and aquariums.'' Naruto said with a dead pan remark and sighed.

Suddenly, Yukari stood up and moved to the front where the group could see her. "I'm sorry everyone for how I acted. Even if we come from different worlds I still like care for each of you! As long as I'm with everybody, then I'll be ok.''

Just then, Nekonome came walking from a store just around the corner where they were sitting at. "Hey, everybody's here!" The sensei said cheerfully as she carried three boxes filled with fish. "Why are you guys here?"

Immediately she was bombarded by all sorts of questions ranging from, "Where were you?" to "You idiot!"

"Oh! Wasn't this supposed to be a research trip?" Was her only reply, which caused everyone to fall on their face.  
Meanwhile in the subconscious of the older witch. _''...Ruby?''_

A young girl, a young ruby, happily walked hand-in-hand with her parents. She smiled at the bright lights of the city. She looked up when her mother called her name. ''Ruby, see this settlement? This is a human's city?''

_Her mother explained, as she made a sweeping motion with her hand to their surroundings._

''Whoa...'' Ruby gazed at the impressive buildings and structures that surrounded them.

''The lights are twinkling like stars.'' Her father said before chuckling. ''It seems like you love it already. Ruby...if one day...both witches and the humans can live off together, wouldn't that be great?'' he asked her.

Though not far from their location driving down the street haphazrdly was a drunken driver. With a bottle in hand he drove upon the sidewalk, running over trashcans and alerting the pedestrains on the sidewalk.

''Watch out!''

The last thing Ruby felt was the sensation of being pushed by her parents, the pain of hitting the pavement, blood, and the horrible screams that accompanied before she blacked out.

Ruby's heart raced as her eyes opened; sweat dripping down the side of her face. As the memory receded to the back of her mind, her vision began to focus. She could see two figures floating above her and as her eyesight sharpened, she managed to make out who they were.

It was the blond haired boy from yesterday and the pink-haired girl.

Adrenaline shot through her veins as she realized she wasn't in her home. She got up quickly, ready to fight if need be. "What! Wh… where am I… ugh!"

Pain filled her body as she gripped her stomach, where it hurt most. "Ruby-san! You shouldn't move yet, you're still injured!"

Ruby recognized that voice! Slowly, she turned to her right where the rest of the group was sitting. There, she saw the younger witch, giving her a worried look.

_'Is this a dream? No...the group from yesterday. I tried to kill them, but I got defeated instead.' _she thought, her mind still a bit fuzzy."Ugh… where… where am I? What are you guys…" She spoke despite the pain.

Silence reigned for a while before the group looked at each other.''Uzumaki Naruto, we arrived here today because of a club project and you're at our hotel. These are my friends, Moka Akashiya who is a Vampire and Kurumu Kurono is a Succubus. You've already met Yukari.''

''How? How did you beat me? What are you? There's no way a human could have beaten me.''

''I'm not exactly human myself. I guess you can say I'm a hybrid creature that's mostly Kitsune. There's not an exact label for what I am besides Hybrid though I still consider myself human.''

**''**_Human?_ You consider yourself part _human_? Yet you consider yourself friends with Ayashi and Witches? Do you find me stupid?'' She questioned in anger.

''I don't know why you hate humans, but not all of us are evil. Not all of us are disgusting perverts or destroyers of nature. Like I said I'm a Hybrid, I'm a bit of everything.''

''Why? Why did you help me? I tried to kill you and your friends back there? Don't you hate me?'' she wondered.

''I have no reason to hate you Ruby-san. True you attacked us, but it was more of a transparent hatred against humanity than wanting to bring any real harm to us, not to mention I'm not one to hurt pretty girls if I can help it,'' Naruto finished with a smile.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly and she looked away, blushing and seething a bit.  
Outside the teacher and bus driver were listening in.

It was the next day and Ruby found her injuries healing.

Naruto had cooked up a meal from some ingredients Yukari went out and brought.

Ruby watched on, trembling, her feelings mixed about the situation as she watched the four joke around.

''Naruto, how about I give you a massage. You're shoulders seemed so rigid lately.'' Kurumu cooed as she began massaging his shoulders.

''Oi leave Naruto-kun alone! He's trying to eat Kurumu-chan!" Moka huffed as she took to feeding Naruto.

''Your always hogging him Moka. I want some time with Naruto too.'' the succubus whined.

''You'll probably just suffocate him with your chest,'' Yukari added with an impish grin.

''No one asked you NO-TITS!'' a flush Kurumu angrily remarked.

''Well Cow Tits doesn't mean I can't join the conversation.'' she countered.

"Stop… Stop joking around." Ruby whispered as her pain and confusion filtered through her voice. Naruto managed to capture the soft sound of her voice and turned around, causing everyone to turn around along with him.

"You guys… are so naive." She began before her voice grew louder to the point of yelling, "I…I'm not going to be fooled! Because I know how SELFISH AND DIRTY THE HUMAN RACES ARE!"Tears streamed down her face as she threw the covers off of her and lunged at Naruto. "I'll never trust humans! I'll peel off that monstrous human skin right now!"

"Naruto watch out!" Kurumu warned as Naruto sat there. To everyone's surprise, Naruto simply lifted up his drink in front of Ruby's face, who paused mid-lunge.

''Everything isn't as Black as White as you believe Ruby-san. I know what it's like to be different. To be hated, to not feel like you're 'human' for a burden I didn't ask. I had my Kagebunshin collecting this information since I woke up early this morning. 'Witches Ranch' is your home right? I heard about how its set to be destroyed to become the site of new construction. For that I'm sorry.''

As she took in his words, Ruby looked at the drink, which she noted had a smiling face on it. This irked her to no end as she slapped it out of Naruto's hand, "Sh-Shut up!"

But she knew she had lost as she calmed and sat back down, her hands between her legs. "Now it's too late! You can't do anything about it! The humans have already angered my master. In order to punish the humans, my master is going to turn the city into a sea of flame."

A crow descended below upon the arm of the aged woman standing among the sunflowers. ''...What?...Ruby was defeated by her opponent!'' _ What is that girl doing at such an important time? Thanks to the energy from the water and sun...My ''Soldiers'' that I made are growing well, on the other hand...'_' A humanoid like claw erupted from the ground.

_''Ruby...Is suppose to be the general that controls these soldiers of mine...For this reason I have taught Ruby the way she is today. I can not afford to lose her! She must return if she is alive.''_

That afternoon Naruto had found a message upon his things. After reading the message he slipped away, but not before leaving a kagebunshin behind so he wouldn't alarm the others. Hopefully by tomorrow morning everything would be taken care of.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, there was one person who was still wide awake. Ruby looked at the group curiously. A hint of a smile played across her face when she saw Kurumu and Moka wrapping their arms around each of the clone Naruto's arms.

Her eyes wandered to the drink she had knocked out of Naruto's hand. At first it brought her anger, but then she remembered Naruto's words. Those words brought a light feeling to her heart that loosened her grip around the drink to a tender touch. Her eyes softened as she continued to look at the can before she was interrupted.

"Ruby-san? What's wrong, can't you sleep?" Yukari quipped up, surprising the older witch who fumbled with the drink due to her surprise.

"Oh, Yu…Yukari-chan." Ruby stated as she faced Yukari, who simply gave her an innocent look.

"Want to go outside?" Yukari offered, to which Ruby agreed.

Naruto opened a single eye when he noticed the girls leave.

"Hey, Yukari-chan… where's my magu?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the railing of the hotel. They were outside near the stairs, beneath the light of the moon.

"Huh?"

"In order to use magic, witches need to control nature's power with an item right?" Ruby explained, "I can't go back to where I came from without that stick."

"You… you should stay here a while longer. I'm sure Naruto wants to be your friend too...''

Ruby grew quiet at the suggestion. A deep sadness filled her heart before she confided her secret to Yukari and unknowing to her, Naruto along with Moka and Kurumu who had awoken when he started to move were around the corner.

"You see…My parents died in a car accident in the human world when I was young. Humans were the ones who killed my parents.''  
Ruby felt her throat tighten as the agonizing memory made its way the surface. She covered her mouth to silence the choked sob that wanted to come out. Regardless, she still continued speaking, "We were shopping as a family and suddenly a car rushed towards us. My mom and dad pushed me out-of-the-way. While I was alone, all I could do was hate humans! Hatred towards them, their cities, everything!'' Finally she broke down as quiet tears streamed down her face. She leaned over the railing, suddenly feeling weak as a sudden influx of emotions drained her energy. Everyone who had listened suddenly felt bad for the older witch and couldn't help but sympathize for her.

"Ruby-san." Yukari worried for the older witch.

"You're lucky Yukari-chan." Ruby suddenly said, garnering confusion to those listening.

"Huh?" Was all Yukari could say.

Ruby wiped away a few tears before she turned to face the younger witch, a sad smile on her face. " I wish I could've met you guys a lot sooner.

Without warning, Ruby dashed down the stairs around the corner where the others had listened. The all cried out Ruby's name, but she ignored their worried voices. Soon, she was out the hotel, running down the empty street. Her pace slowed down when she felt she was far away enough.

"_It's too late for me to change my life style now."_ She thought melancholy. She turned her head when she heard the wings of a bird descending towards her. A crow floated next to her, carrying her wand in its beak.  
**  
****"I've found you Ruby," **It stated, **"I've brought Ruby's stick. Hurry up and go back or the master will be angry."**

Ruby looked back the way she had come. Yes… it was far too late for her to change. This would be her last time seeing them.

"Ruby-san! Ruby-san!" Voices echoed out, calling for the older witch. Everyone from the newspaper group was now awake and searching for Ruby.

"Ruby-san! Where are you?"

"Yukari-chan, look up there!" There they spotted Ruby flying away.

"_Goodbye." _Was her final thought before she soon became nothing more than a dot in the sky.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Chapter 8 is where the major plot line changes occur. Shit starts to get real.


End file.
